Camp Demigod
by fantasy137
Summary: The Giant War is over. The seven from the prophecy are enjoying their lives in the new camp, Camp Demigod. Including Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Piper, and Leo, plus a bunch of other people! This story is about their children who grow up to be some of the most powerful second generation demigods and about our favorite demigods from the books!
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Demigod**

**Second fanfic! I had this idea completely randomly, but I made up these characters. This is all about after the Giant War. This first chapter is probably a bit boring, but I just wanted to introduce the combined camp I made up. It will have our favorite characters along with some new ones. Warning: This does have spoilers for MoA. I really hope to get reviews, because I want to know what people think!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

_The Giant war is over. There is no threat to Demigods besides the normal monsters. The 7 from the Prophecy have grown up and have their own children. Talk of giants and Doors of Death are nothing but whispers around the camp fire. _

_After the war, Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter combined. They named the new camp, Camp Demigod. The new camp combines the principals of the Greeks and the Romans. Camp Demigod has cabins for the different godly parents like in the Greek camp. Each cabin has a counselor. There is also another section of protected land. This is the town; the place demigods can go to college and start a life of their own. Once a child born in the town turns 13, they can start attending the camp, and learning to control their powers. They are able to choose which of their godly descendants' cabin they wish to be in, or can switch every half year. Other demigods are brought in safely by the satyrs. The camp is very similar to Camp Half-blood. There are training activities, fun activities, a lake, a forge, and a large expanse of woods filled with monsters. And of course, there are quests. In addition each cabin has a mentor: A demigod with the same godly parent, who has grown up. The mentor helps demigod learn there skills. Let's take a look at the 7 from the prophecy._

_Percy survived and is a legendary Greek figure. He is one of the most powerful sons of Poseidon ever. He went on to marry Annabeth (as expected) and had 2 children. One boy and one girl. Kyle is older. Sophia is younger. He is a leader of the Camp._

_Annabeth is one of the most well known daughters of Athena, after she recovered the stolen possession of the Greeks. She is the lead architect for the camp. _

_Jason is a well-known Roman son of Jupiter. He married Reyna, who was delighted to see him return un-harmed. They have a daughter whose name is Levina. He leads the camp along with Percy. _

_Frank married Hazel. He is one of the strongest son's of Mars. He became the War Trainer for the camp. He and Hazel have a son named Wyatt. _

_Hazel married Frank and is settling in well with the new time period. She owns a jewelry store in the town._

_Leo became the best mechanic in town and owns his own forge. He makes lots of the weapons, and invents new things all the time. He married Piper, which was unexpected, and has two kids. The older one is Kenneth. They younger one is Jolie._

_Piper became a popular speaker and diplomat for the town. She happily married Leo, and they are considered the most fun couple around. _

But our story starts before the children are born. It begins a few years after the war, when the seven demigods are in college. It begins with Percy and Annabeth.

**So that was the first chapter! Second one should be out soon, because I have the idea already. It's going to have Percabeth! PLEASE review, I really want to know how I'm doing so I can improve. I also accept ideas and constructive criticism, but please no criticism about the couples I've chosen! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Annabeth**

**Hey PJO fans! If you like Percabeth I'm hoping you'll like this chapter, it took a while to write. Sorry if it drags in some places, i had way too many ideas while writings this! I promise there is more action coming, i just need to get past the intros and stuffs. Hope you like it! Yours in demigodishness! **

**Disclaimer: I...unfortunately...own NOTHING!**

Annabeth hiked over the rocks to where the rough stones met the huge lake. As she reached the top she saw a familiar person standing at the edge gazing out. He was wearing an orange shirt. Even though the new camp color was blue, people couldn't resist wearing their own camp colors. Annabeth realized she was wearing an orange shirt too.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. She knew why Percy liked it here. It was the only place you could see the entire lake, and there always a nice breeze smelling of salt water.

"Hi," Percy said half-heartedly.

"What's up? You've been so quiet lately," Annabeth said. At first Percy had been happy to be living a peaceful life but now he looked like he couldn't stand it.

"Do you like it here?" Percy asked for the first time.

"Well, yeah. It's so peaceful, and there's still so much architecture left to complete," Annabeth stopped as she saw the resentful look in Percy's eyes. "But…I sometimes miss being chased by monsters, following crazy prophecies, and not knowing if we're going to survive another day,"

Percy smiled. "That kind of thing has its own charm,"

"Yeah, well so does a peaceful life. We're in college, something I could never have imagined. We're almost done with college Percy! After that we get a job, get married," Annabeth stopped. She was sure her cheeks had turned the same color as her shirt. She looked down.

"…and have kids? And become awesome parents, and enjoy our lives," Percy continued.

"And stay close with Piper and Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Reyna,"

"The way we are now. Always hanging out, and knowing everything that's happening," Percy added.

Annabeth smiled. "Tomorrow- me you alone, woods?" Annabeth pointed to the large expanse of wide untamed woods, crawling with monsters.

"Wouldn't miss it," Percy said. He hesitated and added "I have to go…talk to Leo, about something," He got up quickly and left, leaving Annabeth sitting alone on the rocks

Annabeth and Percy stood side by side at the end of the woods. With out planning to they had put on their purple shirts for the event. Their friends stood in a loose semi-circle around them.

Annabeth looked up to see Jason walking towards them.

"I suppose you guys know your clothes are gonna get torched and shredded?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Percy shrugged.

"And you chose to wear your honorary purple Camp Jupiter shirt? Which you have never chosen to wear before?" Jason questioned. Hazel, Frank and Reyna came up from behind him when they heard what he said.

"Come on dude! Not cool," Frank said. Hazel just looked shocked, and Reyna was glowering at them.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. "It's just the first thing we found," Percy lied. Then he grabbed Annabeth's hand and they raced into the woods, right into a Cyclopes. And this wasn't a sweet Cyclopes like Tyson; this was a vicious one, which spent its time with other evil ones, plotting against the camp and the demigods. Annabeth slowed to a stop but Percy kept running.

Annabeth wondered if he hadn't seen the Cyclopes, or if he was just being stupid. At the very last moment Percy leapt forward, and somersaulted between the huge legs. He came up from behind his sword gleaming. He made a large X pattern with it and the monster dissolved into sand.

"Cyclopes castle?" Percy asked grinning.

"Nice. Where did you learn that?" Annabeth asked.

"I've been kind of focused on sword fighting after the dolphin attack when we were going after the Mark of Athena," Percy said sheepishly.

"Percy you did awesome, you totally out smarted them!" Annabeth said. It seemed strange to be comforting him over something that happened years ago.

"I used wit, but he disarmed me way too fast,"

"Well obviously that's not going to happen any more," Annabeth said pointing to the dust at their feet.

"It can't. No more quests," Percy said sadly.

"Percy. There will always be more quests. Especially with us," Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah whatever," Percy turned and started walking, and they headed deeper into the woods.

Annabeth and Percy were walking back to the town from the woods. Their purple shirts were shredded and burnt from all the monsters they had fought. They had gone to Monster Mountain, a huge pile of rocks filled with caves. Most of the deadliest monsters lived their, and demigods sometimes tried to get to the top. You could expect to face about 17 of the worst monsters on the way up, and about 14 on the way down. Despite the fact that Annabeth had a bad headache and a hurt arm, she couldn't stop smiling.

For the demigods who reached the top of Mt. Monster, they had a great view of the town and camp on one side, and a view of the mortal world on the other. They had been standing on the peak, when Percy presented his surprise. Annabeth couldn't wait to leave the woods so she could show Piper and the others. She quickened her pace, and finally they reached the edge of the woods. Then she saw the others. Reyna, Jason, Frank, and Hazel were talking. Reyna and Jason kept kissing in the middle of it which made Hazel and Frank give each other an uncomfortable look.

Leo and Piper were sitting together on top of a big rock that overlooked the lake. Leo whispered something in her ear and Piper started giggling. Then his lips formed the unmistakable words: Beauty Queen. Piper got to her feet and turned to Leo. Annabeth saw Leo hesitantly get up. Piper started saying something and walking towards Leo and Leo started backing away until he was at the very edge of the boulder. He took one more step so his feet were only half on the boulder, and he lost his balance. His arms flailed and Piper shrieked. Then Leo's arm wrapped around her waist and they both fell in the lake.

Annabeth and Percy rushed to the side of the lake with the others. They helped Leo and Piper out, and Piper first pushed Leo, and then kissed him.

"How was it? Are you guys ok?" Hazel asked turning to face Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth could barely contain her excitement. In answer she held up her hand, which had a new ring on it. The ring was a blue coral band with a silver owl on it. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna stared at it blankly. Piper's eyes widened and Leo stood to the side with a devious smile on his face. Piper was the first one to figure it out.

"Your. Getting. Married! Percy proposed! Oh my gods, that is so romantic, and such a beautiful ring. Annabeth! You're getting married!" Piper shrieked. She threw her arms around Annabeth and Annabeth laughed. She had never been so happy in her life.

"Percy proposed? Oh wow, I'm so happy for you!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Reyna said.

"Whoa, unexpected," Jason remarked.

"That's amazing. I'm happy for you guys," Frank said.

"You guys have faced deadly monsters. Now you're gonna face the worst possible thing…marriage," Leo joked.

"Shut up Valdez," Percy said. Leo smiled.

"I'm joking man, I'm happy for you!"

Annabeth thought of the ring and how wonderfully the owl had been crafted, the way the coral was perfectly shaped, and the way they were perfectly combined into one amazing ring. The only person who could do something like that was Leo. Annabeth remembered how Leo hadn't been surprised when she had shown them the ring, and the way Percy had been talking to Leo more than usual, and the pieces fell into place. Annabeth couldn't contain all of the emotions inside of her, or the surge of thankfulness she was feeling towards Leo.

She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Valdez. It's the best ring ever!" Leo's face turned red at the last part.

"It was nothing. Percy got the coral from his dad; I just had to shape it. Forging the pieces together was easy. The hard part was the owl," he admitted. "It took 4 tries to get it right,"

"Well it's perfect,"

"So when's the party?" Jason asked. Annabeth saw Reyna elbow him.

"Now!" Frank yelled, surprising them all. Frank wasn't exactly a party person.

"The Party Pavilion is open. I can ride around on Arion to spread the word," Hazel added.

"Take my blow horn," Leo added helpfully.

"And if you need charmspeak, let me know," Piper put in. "Me, and Leo will handle food and drink. Reyna, you take Frank and Jason to set the pavilion up,"

"Whoa, what about us?" Percy asked.

"After I secure some food, I'll help Annabeth find a nice dress and stuff," Piper added.

"Ok, what about me?" Percy replied.

"Percy you…go rent out the pavilion, then go…get some water," Piper answered.

"Water?"

"To drink, Salt Boy, not swim in. Oh get some to swim in too!" Piper added. Percy rolled his eyes.

2 hours later, the Pavilion, a large square white room, was covered with blue and grey streamers. A huge banner hung on one wall with the words 'CONGRATULATIONS ANNABETH AND PERCY!' written in huge red letters. A long table was set to one side covered with cheeseburgers, pizza, barbeque, sandwiches, and salads. The other end had a selection of soda and sparkling water. People kept coming over and congratulating them and asking to see the ring.

"Hi hon. So glad you're getting married! I never would have expected a child of Athena to get married so early," Drew said. Annabeth had to try very hard not to punch her Barbie head.

"Thanks hon. So glad you came! I never would have expected you to take a break from staring at yourself in the mirror," Annabeth said in a mocking voice.

Annabeth was having a wonderful time. When the party finally finished Annabeth walked back to the apartment she shared with Piper. She lay in bed with the lights off. She felt drained, but very happy.

"Piper,"

"Yeah," Piper's voice was muffled from her pillow.

"I'm happy,"

"Yay,"

"But, I'm nervous," Annabeth admitted.

"Don't worry. It's not for a while, you guys have to graduate college first," Piper paused then added "And with Percy that might take a while,"

Annabeth smiled. "Good night,"

"Have a nice day," Piper mumbled through her sleep.

Annabeth slept immediately.

**Oh. My. Gods. Perabeth 4 ever! I really hope you guys liked it and pleeeeeeease review. With no tips I'm only gonna get worse :) **

**Extra  
****Now we know that Annabeth rooms with Piper, and Reyna with Hazel. Soooo I want you guys to tell me about how the guys should room :) So the question is: Who should room with Leo (next chapter *hint* *hint*)? The other two will room together. Based on the comments, I will decide. If there are no comments :( I will have to pick randomly :( so please share your ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Leo

**If you're following this, sorry for the late update. Fluff alert. If you can't stand fluff, you can skip this chapter. It's not important to the plot. If you're someone who likes romance, I think you'll like this. Liper alert. If you don't like Liper at all, you can skip it. So for the few of you remaining, enjoy.**

"Are you sure it's ready? Are you sure it will work? Gods, I am so nervous,"

"Annabeth, darling, why are you so worried? I'm the one proposing!" Leo told the nervous Annabeth.

"Well, Piper is my best friend, and I want her first proposal to be perfect!" Annabeth said.

"First proposal? Hopefully it will be her only proposal," Leo said. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt the cold wind. His breath came in little white wisps.

"Are you sure it will work?" Annabeth asked for the millionth time.

"Like I said the last thousand times, yes," Leo said. "Have some faith in me,"

They stopped talking as they heard a rustle in the leaves. Then Piper stepped out of the trees and next to them.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" she said giving her friend a quick hug. Then she turned to Leo and kissed him on his cheek. "Why did you call me into the woods?" she asked.

"I have a surprise," Leo replied. He put his arm around her waist and led her deeper into the woods. He glanced back and saw Annabeth looking at them nervously. He winked at her and continued into the woods. After a few minutes they reached a large clearing with a mound covered with a tarp. Leo walked over and pulled of the cover.

"Festus?" Piper said. Her eyes widened as she reached out to touch the bronze dragon. As soon as her fingers touched the cool surface, his ruby eyes lit up. He made some tapping noises and Leo nodded.

"He said you look nice today," Leo said. "He uses Morse code," he explained seeing Piper's surprised look.

"You fixed him," Piper said in disbelief.

"Yeah, get on," Leo said. He helped her on and then got on himself. Soon they were high in the air. Piper had her arms around Leo as they dipped in the wind. The heat from Festus kept the warm. After a while they stopped. They had a view of the whole camp. Leo pushed a button and the dragon hovered by itself. He sat next to Piper and they talked about small things. They laughed and talked, and after a while Piper rested her head on Leo's shoulder. _Now Leo! Do it now! _Leo coughed and stood up.

"Leo what are you doing?" Piper asked.

Leo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Piper Mclean. You started off as my friend. Then things changed and I fell in love. Since we started dating, I have been really happy. I want to spend the rest of my life laughing with you. Will you marry me?" Leo said getting down on one knee. He held out a black ring. He had made the ring himself; it took him 3 months to perfect. He had carved a heart on fire on the top of the ring, and 'L+P' in the heart. On the bottom he had carved the words 'Our love will burn forever'. He opened his eyes and saw that Piper's face was blank. _Oh no! What if she says no? Uh oh! Why did I have to rush into this? _Leo's mind raced as he thought of all the bad ways this could end.

Piper looked at the ring shocked. They stayed like that for 5 minutes, in uncomfortable silence. Then Piper stood up. Leo stood up too, and opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came out. Piper pushed Leo hard and he staggered backwards to the edge of Festus. He stood on the edge, unbalanced, about to fall (**Dun, dun, dun)** when Piper reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

Leo's mind had gotten used to Piper's kisses, but this time his head swam like it used to. Piper pulled away and leaned her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear. Leo raised his arm in the air like he planned and the sound of cheers came from below. Piper pulled back once she heard the laughing and yelling. She looked down and saw the whole camp assembled below, they were all staring up at them, and some even had binoculars.

"It took you long enough to say yes!" someone shouted from below. Leo saw Piper blush.

"Piper! Congratulations, oh my gods, I am so happy for you!" Annabeth screamed.

Piper turned to Leo. "No privacy?" she said.

"Apparently not," Leo said.

"Too bad for them," Piper said, and kissed Leo again. "Now fly us away from these stalkers," she said and Leo obeyed. He flew them to a spot above where they could see, but couldn't be seen.

Once they were alone, Piper examined the carved heart. "A burning heart," she said. "That's the perfect symbol to represent us,"

"Did you see the back?" Leo said. Piper turned it over.

"Our love will burn forever," she whispered. "Oh, Leo, that is so sweet," Piper said hugging him. Leo looked down and decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Piper, when did you fall in love with me?" Leo asked.

"Well, it was after we found out that we were demigods. I'm not sure exactly when. Whenever I got a chance to think, I would think about Jason. But whenever I didn't think about Jason, I thought about you, which made sense considering you were on the quest with us. I guess I started to realize who you really were. With the mist, I couldn't tell as much, but when I actually spent time with you, I realized how you were funny, brave, and still caring. Leo, if you weren't on that quest me and Jason would never have survived the boredom! It wasn't like one day I woke up and realized I loved you, it was a process," Piper said. "Did that make any sense?"

"The last part did," Leo said.

"The best thing about you is that I don't get nervous around you. When I'm with you I can just be myself," Piper said smiling.

"And the best thing about you is that you're the only one who understands me," Leo said.

Leo felt so happy with Piper, he felt like belting out some kind of love song. Thankfully, he controlled himself and his temptations. Then Piper spoke his mind.

"I feel so happy with you, I feel like singing one of those cheesy songs," she said smiling.

"Are you taking suggestions?" Leo joked. After an hour Leo flew them back down to camp, where a welcome party was waiting. As soon as they landed Annabeth flew at Leo and hugged him.

"Leo that was so romantic! You pulled through for me! I am proud of you!" she said excitedly then she turned to Piper and said something so fast that Leo couldn't understand. Piper must have understood, because she answered at an equal speed. Piper and Leo spent the rest of the day walking around camp, being congratulated.

The two stopped when they saw two people waiting for them at the end of a street.

"Mom?" Piper said.

"Dad?" Leo said in equal disbelief.

"It would seem so," Hephaestus said.

"Indeed," Aphrodite added. Hephaestus and Aphrodite were rarely seen together. And they were also rarely seen at Camp Demigod, so this was very rare.

"Did you want to talk to me?" Piper asked her mom, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Leo silently thanked her.

"No, actually, I'm here to talk to Leo," Aphrodite said turning her gaze upon Leo.

"Me?" Leo said confused.

"You are Leo, right?" Aphrodite said harshly.

"Take it easy on him. You can be very intimidating to my children, and you know it," Hephaestus growled. "Piper, you'll be chatting with me," Piper nodded.

Aphrodite put her arm through Leo's and led him away. They arrived at 'Aphrodite's Park' which was the place everyone at Camp Demigod went for romance. They had built it in honor of Aphrodite and the place had a waterslide, a picnic area, and an old fashioned playground, and even a special area for kissing. Aphrodite didn't seem interesting in riding the 'Spinning Hearts' though. She led him to a quiet clearing in the middle of a clump of trees.

She turned to look at him and Leo saw her true beauty. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were the same color. She wore a knee length, sea green, dress. They stood in silence. Then Aphrodite spoke.

"Piper has been through a lot of pain and loss," Aphrodite said. Little did Leo know that across the Camp, Hephaestus was saying the same about Leo. "I need to know that you will treat her properly, and give her all of the love she needs, and deserved. I never want to see her suffer while she's with you. If she does, be warned, I will turn you into one of the ugliest things on earth," Aphrodite's face was so close; Leo could feel her warm breath. It smelt like lavender and fresh baked bread, which was actually an amazing combo. "You can't even begin to understand her story," she continued.

Leo responded my telling her Piper's life story. He told Aphrodite about her emotions and actions. He even added small things that were special to him, and the whole time he talked, Piper was doing the same across Camp. When Leo finished he looked at the goddesses' face.

"You know more than I do," she said sheepishly. "I can see that you love her. I'm her mother, it's my job to worry," she apologized.

"It's okay Your Beauty," Leo said uncomfortably.

Aphrodite shook her head. "Call me mother. I _am_ your new mother-in-law after all," she cocked her head to the side. "I will never replace your mother, but I will try my best to fill the gap," she said smiling.

"You don't need to do that," Leo said. But he couldn't stop the smile from reaching his face.

"Give Piper my good wished," Aphrodite disappeared leaving a box of chocolates on the ground. Leo bent to pick it up and went to see Piper.

**Piper's POV**

After Piper finished Leo's story, Hephaestus looked at her dumbstruck.

"Leo and I have known each other since forever," Piper said, answering his unspoken question.

Hephaestus simply nodded. "Piper, I'm glad that you will become my daughter-in-law," and he disappeared without another word. Probably became sentimental, Piper thought. She turned as she saw Leo walking towards her and her head swam with joy.

**I know this is oozing with fluff and sorry if you got an overdose. I'll introduce the new characters soon, probably next chapter and then hopefully there will be more excitement. Please review and keep reading! I REALLY hope this chapter doesn't make you want to stop reading. **

**Extra**

**Which new character do you want the next chapter to be about? Let me know in a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Percy

**Reviews? Anybody? Please? Remember, any comment is appreciated! Anyways I present…KYLE JACKSON. 3 year old boy. Son of Percy and Annabeth. Good with water, books, and is very reckless. Time to meat him!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except maybe Kyle?**

"Kyle, get back here, now," Annabeth yelled. Percy opened the door to see his pregnant wife wrestling her 3 year old son. Annabeth glanced up as Percy walked in. "Percy take Kyle to the park,"

"I just got home!" Percy protested.

"And I've been home all day watching Kyle, so take him outside now," Annabeth ordered. She turned away and stomped up the stairs.

"What did you do?" Percy asked Kyle.

"Just take me out," Kyle said. Percy sighed and led Kyle out the door.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Mom made me read 5 books. Then I got bored," Kyle said. They walked along the gravel path. Kyle hung onto Percy's finger.

"You shouldn't bug mom so much, remember there's a new baby on the way?"

"I don't want a new baby," Kyle whined.

"Kyle, I honestly don't want to hear it. We're at the park, go play," Percy said. He was starting to regret becoming a parent. Sure he loved his kids and all, but he felt like he had no time for his friends anymore. He sat on a bench and shut his eyes.

"Hey Percy. Long day?" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw Jason sitting next to him.

"Hey! How's Levina?"

"Wonderful," Jason said sarcastically.

"Kyle too," Percy said matching the sarcastic tone. They watched the kids play. Kyle had climbed to the top of the huge tunnel slide and Levina was no where to be seen. Then Kyle slid down.

"AHHHHHHH," Percy and Jason jumped at the scream.

"Kyle!"

"Levina!"

The kids tumbled out together. Percy and Jason ran to where they lay sprawled on the mulch. They helped them up.

"Kyle, you have to make sure no one is in the slide before you go down," Percy said.

"And Levina, you need to stop blocking the slide. It's covered, no one can see you in there," Jason added as he dusted Levina off. Levina was 3 just like Kyle.

"It's _his _fault. He should have checked," Levina said.

"Well maybe _you _should stop hogging the slide," Kyle said loudly.

"No! You should have checked! It's your fault," Levina yelled.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Levina shouted back.

"Levina stop or we're going home," Jason warned.

"Yeah! Levina stop or you're going home," Kyle yelled.

"Kyle," Percy said in a low voice. "Either you 2 can play together, or you can both go home,"

"I am not playing with him!"

"He means we have to play on the same playground, not that I have to have a tea party with you," Kyle said in a know-it-all voice.

"Ugh! I'll get you Jackson!" Levina yelled as Jason scooped her up and started walking away.

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Kyle yelled after her. Percy groaned.

"Come on Kyle, we're going home," Percy said. They walked home quietly. Percy opened the door to find Annabeth moving around the kitchen. "Annabeth?"

She looked up and managed a weak smile. "Just fixing dinner."

"The point of taking Kyle out, was allowing you to rest. You should be relaxing not cooking," Percy said.

"Did you expect the food to prepare itself?"

"We could have ordered take-out or something," Percy tried to reason.

"We've been eating out all week. We need some home cooked food. Percy, I'm fine! I had Kyle; I know what I'm doing!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, but when you were pregnant with Kyle, you weren't dealing with a demon child," Percy said, after Kyle had gone upstairs.

Annabeth walked over to him and leaned in. "What did he do?"

"He got in a fight with Levina," Percy said.

"Reyna's daughter? They didn't get physical, did they?"

"No, but they were yelling at each other! Why do they hate each other so much?" Percy demanded.

"I think it's kind of cute," Annabeth said. Percy gave her a puzzled look. "They keep fighting! I think they might have a future together,"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, we hated each other when we met, remember?"

"Let's send him to school first. We'll talk about his future wife later," Percy said. "Now tell me what to do so I can help with dinner.

An hour later, the Jackson family was sitting at the table covered with food. There was chicken Alfredo, seasoned broccoli, and mashed potatoes.

"I want gravy," Kyle whined as he poked the mashed potatoes.

"We don't have gravy," Annabeth said.

"I…want…gravy,"

"We…don't…have…gravy," Annabeth answered. "Eat your food,"

"I can't have mashed potatoes, without gravy,"

"Then eat your pasta and broccoli," Annabeth said as she speared a piece of broccoli.

There was silence for a while as they ate. Then Kyle announced he was finished. Annabeth was chewing a mouthful of chicken so she looked at Percy. _Uh-oh._

"Kyle, you need to eat your broccoli, and your potatoes," Percy said. He lifted a forkful of potatoes and held it in midair.

"I don't like broccoli, and I need gravy," Kyle said evenly.

"First of all, this isn't steamed broccoli, it's seasoned," Percy popped the mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, it's not bland, it has flavor," Annabeth said.

"And second of all, you do not need gravy. The mashed potatoes taste fine plain," Percy said in between bites.

"And third of all, I'm not eating them," Kyle said.

"Kyle, we do not talk like that," Annabeth said,

"I don't care old lady,"

"Kyle! Say sorry," Percy said angrily. Kyle stuck his tongue out and ran to his room. "That little-" Percy started to get out of his seat but Annabeth laid a hand on his arm.

"We've fought titans and giants. Don't let our son take you down," she said lightly.

Percy put his head in his hands and groaned. "He is such a handful,"

Annabeth popped a piece of broccoli in her mouth before answering. "I'll go talk to him, I'm done anyways," she got up and went upstairs. Percy sat and finished his Alfredo. By the time he finished, Annabeth was dragging Kyle down the stairs.

"I don't wanna eat broccoli," Kyle screamed.

"If you don't eat your broccoli…you won't get dessert!" Annabeth groaned. Percy got up to help her and they had him at the table. "Eat," Annabeth's blond hair fell out of her ponytail and onto her shoulder. Kyle reluctantly stuffed the remaining food in his mouth.

"Now give me dessert!"

"That's not how we ask for things, but ok," Annabeth said she brought out a chocolate cake from a bakery downtown. She served everyone a slice and they all dug in. When Annabeth and Percy finished, they waited for Kyle. When Kyle was finished, he reached out his hand, took a chunk of cake, and shoved it in his mouth.

"Kyle!" Percy yelled, but he was already running away. Annabeth quickly covered the cake and took it away. She kissed Percy.

"I'm exhausted. Good night," she trudged up the stairs, and Percy leaned back in his seat.

"Kyle might just be worse than Gaea," he muttered.

**What did you think of Kyle? Like him, like him not? Let me know in a review! By the way, please review. I love reading everything people have to say! Next chapter, we will meet Levina! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Reyna

**No reviews for 2 chapters. I feel so sad :( This chapter had a bit of Jayna fluff, plus, an introduction to Levina. It's Reyna's POV, and I hope you enjoy and REVIEW *meaningful glare***

**Disclaimer: …**

Reyna leaned against the couch cushion and groaned inwardly. It was three in the morning, and Levina had just woken her up. Now, Reyna couldn't get back to sleep. She started to think about little things, like the number of things she had to do. This didn't help much, and caused her to have a splitting headache. Having to watch Levina, was putting her behind in her work. How was she supposed to take care of the demigod army, and take care of her 3 year old daughter? Reyna was an advisor for the camp, and she was also the head of the War Council. She helped with planning strategies and disciplining the troops, but there was also a lot of paperwork involved. While she was on leave for Levina, George was taking care of the disciplining, but a stack of papers was growing on her desk.

Reyna decided that while she was awake, she might as well work on some of the papers. She walked into her small study, unlocked it, and sat down in the plush chair. She couldn't even see over the papers. The ones at the bottom were the oldest, and would need attention sooner, so she carefully eased the bottom paper out from under the stack. It was a 'Leave Request' form, from one of the soldiers, but the date requested had passed a week ago. Reyna made a mental note of the name so she could apologize in person. She realized that most of the papers were probably overdue, as she picked another sheet from the bottom of the stack. It was another expired form and she sighed as she shredded it in the small shredder at the side of the desk.

After an hour, she had gone through half of the papers (half of which had expired), and had two garbage bags full of paper shreddings. She sighed as she fell back in her chair, exhausted. She got up and walked to her room, hoping to find some sleep. She wasn't aware of the fact, that she hadn't locked the study door.

Reyna woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and realized it was 11 in the morning. She hadn't slept this late in ages, and her mind felt completely refreshed. She wondered why she hadn't been woken by Levina, but she decided to continue the luxury while she had the chance. She stumbled downstairs and met the smell of frying bacon. She wandered into the kitchen, and found Jason working on the stove, dressed in an apron and chefs hat. He turned around when he heard her footsteps.

"There's my sleeping beauty," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Where's Levina?" Reyna asked groggily.

"She's safe, if that's what you mean. But _you _don't need to worry about that, because your too busy eating a _delicious_ breakfast,"

"Where are we going?" Reyna teased, but Jason wasn't fazed.

"Jason's Eatery," he said happily as he led Reyna to a chair. He brought over a plate piled high with eggs, toast, and bacon. Reyna gratefully dug in, and was happy to find that the food was delicious.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Born talent," Reyna gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, I picked up a few things from Leo,"

"Leo can cook?"

"Yeah, he made some awesome tacos on our first quest," Jason smiled. "I'm glad you liked the food," he said clearing the empty plate.

"Okay, now can you tell me where Levina is?" Reyna asked, starting to get a little anxious.

"She's playing in the living room," Jason called as he scrubbed the dishes. Reyna walked into the living room, but didn't see Levina. She was about to call to Jason, when she saw that the door leading to her study was wide open. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she walked inside the study and saw the mess inside.

Paper shreddings were strewn all over the floor. The stack of papers on the desk was torn to pieces. Sitting in the middle of the mess, was Levina. She seemed to be surveying the room, looking for something else to mess up.

"Mama," she said happily when she saw Reyna, but Reyna wasn't feeling the same happiness. She sank to the floor and called to Jason. Jason came running in, and froze when he saw the state of the study.

"Oh, Reyna." He knelt down beside her and put an arm around her.

"All of it. How do I tell them?" Reyna choked. Jason whispered comforting things in her ear, and finally led her away from the wreckage. He helped her to the couch and sat beside her, handing her a mug of coffee.

"You okay?" Reyna shook her head in response. "It'll be fine," Jason murmured.

"She is so much trouble," Reyna muttered, taking a sip of the strong coffee.

"She got that from us. She also got her discipline from us. Remember that time dinner was 5 minutes late? She lectured you for over an hour," Jason said chuckling. Reyna smiled slightly. Then Levina came waddling over with a huge frown on her face. She climbed onto Reyna's lap and buried her head in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry mama," she said miserably. Reyna sighed and rubbed her daughter's back.

"It's okay Levina," Reyna said gently.

"Mama," Levina said after a while. "How would you describe me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone is either smart, or pretty. I want to know what I am."

"Well, you're smart _and _pretty if that's what you mean," Jason said.

"No, something special about me. Am I reckless, or calm, or what?" Levina asked.

"You're determined, and disciplined," Reyna said tucking a stray strand of dark brown hair behind Levina's ear. She looked into her blue eyes; they were the same color as Jason's. She rocked her daughter back and forth until she fell asleep. She walked upstairs, placed Levina on her bed and turned to find Jason. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Jason wrapped his arms around Reyna and pulled her closer.

"I love you," he whispered gently. Reyna smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too,"

**So, what did you think? I would love to have some comments! At this point, I'm ready to accept flames as long as they have a good reason. Did you like Levina? Did you think any of the characters were OOC? I feel like I'm rushing through the story, what do you guys think? Please, please, please review! It makes my day to see a review! Thanks 4 reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Leo

**For the next couple chapters, I'll be skipping years so all of the new characters get introduced. After that, the time will be more consistent, and less confusing. This is 3 years after the last chapter, so Kyle and Levina are 6. **

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like Rick Riordan?**

"But, what if you used the blue motor?"

"No, if you did that…" Leo trailed off as he studied the machine. "That's genius! Kenneth, go get me a hammer!" Leo said excitedly as he started playing with the wires. Most parents would have a heart fail at the idea of allowing a 3 year old to carry a hammer, but Leo had full faith in his son. Kenneth came back with the perfect hammer. Leo started working, and 5 minutes later, the machine was working beautifully. It was a water filter that was going to be used at the pool.

Leo looked down at his son with pride. Kenneth was adorable, with his curly dark hair and dark brown eyes. The rest of his features were like Piper's, and his smile was original. It had all the beauty of Piper's smile, with all of the mischievousness of Leo's. Kenneth was _definitely _a descendant of Hephaestus. How else would a 3 year old know the perfect solution to fixing a water filter?

"Dad," Kenneth said in his beautiful voice. He had the power of charmspeak, like Piper. "When can I build my own things?"

"You're not old enough. As soon as your 5, I'll get you your own tool kit," Leo said, remembering how he had asked his own mother the same thing.

"Can we just say I'm 5?"

"That's not how it works," Leo laughed. Kenneth yawned. "Do you need to take a nap?"

"No! I'm not 2 anymore!" Kenneth protested as Leo scooped him up and started walking back to the house. By the time they had arrived, he was already asleep. After putting Kenneth on his bed, Leo walked down to the living room and sat down next to Piper. Piper glanced up from her book.

"Did you finish the water filter?"

"Yup! Thanks to Kenny," Leo said happily.

"Kenneth helped you fix something you've been working on for days?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Leo said quietly. Piper smiled and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're still amazing," she murmured. Leo smiled and thought back to the day they were deciding Kenneth's name.

"I like the name Kenneth!" Piper said, looking up from a stack of papers.

"Ken? Like the Barbie dude?" Leo asked surprised, walking over to the couch Piper was on.

"Not Ken! Kenneth!"

"Sounds an awful lot like Ken if you ask me," Leo muttered. He moved closer to Piper.

"Come on! It's such a sweet name!"

"It's kind of long," Leo ventured as he played with a strand of Piper's hair.

"That's what nicknames are for!" Piper said, pushing Leo's hand away from her hair.

"What would we call him, Ken?" Leo asked. Piper groaned.

"We can call him…Kenny," Piper suggested.

"Or, we can name him Leo Junior!" Leo said happily. He wrapped his arms around Piper and moved closer.

"We are not naming him Leo Junior!"

"Okay," Leo said. "How about Leo Valdez the Second?"

"That's the same thing!" Piper said as she moved away from Leo.

"Why do you like the name Kenneth so much?" Leo asked.

"Kenneth means 'born of fire' and 'handsome'," Piper said excitedly.

"So…you want to name our son 'handsome fire'?"

Piper groaned. "Leo Valdez, you are impossible."

"Wait! I have a good idea for a name!" Leo paused, and Piper gestured for him to continue. "Festus!"

"You want to name our son after your bronze dragon?"

"Yeah! His name will mean 'happy'! That's way better than 'handsome fire'!" Leo said happily. Piper's expression told him she didn't like that idea.

"Leo," she said in a dangerous voice.

"Kenny it is!" Leo said with a forced smile.

"Piper," Leo waited for a moment. "I still think Leo Junior would have been a nice name." Piper laughed and moved closer to him. She kissed him gently, and when she pulled away there was a dancing light in her eyes.

"I love you Valdez,"

"I love you too Beauty Queen," Leo said as he kissed her back.

"Don't call me that," she said as she pushed Leo away. "Did you find out if Kenny has the fire powers?"

"I don't know. If he found out now, it wouldn't be safe. The power is too tempting, he'd be lighting the house on fire every other day," Leo said.

"Same with the charmspeak. What time is it?" Piper asked suddenly.

"Um, like 6,"

"We need to get ready. We have to go to Jason's house tonight." Piper got up and started up the stairs. "Leo, can you get Kenny ready?"

An hour later they were ready. Piper was wearing a dark blue top with black jeans. She still wasn't big on dresses. Leo was wearing jeans with a black button down shirt. Kenneth was wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and a blue tie that almost touched the floor.

"What's with the tie?" Leo asked.

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Kenneth said proudly.

"It was his idea," Piper whispered.

"I guess that's the Aphrodite in him." Leo laughed. They started down the cobbled streets towards Jason's house. Kenneth rang the doorbell about 5 times, and then Levina opened the door.

"Ringing the doorbell that much is considered rude," Levina said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Hi Levina!" Piper said in the cheery voice adults always use with kids. "You look so grown up!" Levina was wearing a sparkly purple dress with black leggings. Her dark brown hair was up in a complicated swirly style.

"Thank you Mrs. Valdez. You look nice too," she said politely. "Please make yourself comfortable. The others are in the living room." Piper smiled and walked towards the living room, trailed by Kenneth.

"Hey Levina," Leo said.

"Hi Leo." Levina turned and walked away.

"Hi _Leo? _No Mr. Valdez?" Leo asked, confused. He walked into the living room and saw his friends.

"Hey Leo."

"Sup Valdez." Leo smiled.

"Aww, did you guys miss me?" he said in a cheerful voice. Jason was wearing a purple dress shirt. Kenneth was sitting on his lap with his long blue tie.

"I like your tie, Kenneth," Jason said as he gave Leo a strange look.

"It was his idea."

"What can I say? I know how to dress!" Kenneth said proudly. This led to laughter from all around the room.

"His personality is like yours, Leo," Hazel said smiling. She was wearing a long black dress. Next to her, dressed in a white shirt, was Frank.

"His sense of style comes from his mother," Leo said laughing. After seeing the look Piper was giving him, he quickly corrected himself. "His mother's mother. Aphrodite."

"Where are Percy and Annabeth?" Piper asked suddenly.

"They haven't come yet. Reyna's talking to them now." As if on cue, Reyna walked in wearing a dark red dress.

"They're running late. They said they should be here soon," Reyna said as she sat down next to Piper.

"Kyle?" Kenneth said, perking up. Kenneth and Kyle got along well, even with a 3 year age difference. They both had the same sense of sarcasm and humor. They could keep each other laughing for hours. At this point, Levina walked in.

"Kyle? He's not coming, is he?" Levina said huffily.

"Levina, if Kyle doesn't come, Sophia doesn't come," Reyna said.

"I'm willing to take that sacrifice." Levina turned and stomped off.

"Can you take Kenneth with you?" Jason called. Levina turned and waited for him to walk over.

"Levina doesn't seem big on Kyle," Leo said.

"They have some type of rivalry. It's stupid," Jason said. They sat around and started talking.

Meanwhile, Percy and Annabeth were chasing they're kids, trying to get them ready.

**I know the story is a little bland right now, but I promise as soon as intros are over, it will get more interesting. I just want to let you guys get a feel for each character first. I'm really sorry if the story is boring you. In 3 more chapters, it'll get more interesting. Next chapter will introduce Sophia, Kyle's younger sister. It **_**might**_** be in Kyle's POV. Let me know what you think about that! Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Annabeth

**Hey guys, chapter 7 is here. This chapter introduces Sophia: Hyper, responsible, loyal, and incredibly smart. She's Kyle's younger brother. Kyle might be a little different in this chapter, but that's because he's grown up a little. Since some of the kids are older now, I'm trying to do there POV, so I can get plots going and stuff like that. There **_**is **_**a POV change midway, so sorry about that. Please leave a review about what you think about these characters and…Enjoy!**

"One…two…three," Annabeth said, in a dangerously low voice.

"…four…five…six," Kyle finished, a cheeky smile on his face. Six year old Kyle was just as hyper as before, but he had lost some of his rude attitude, and had become quieter. That didn't say a lot, considering how loud he used to be. He had gotten more interested in reading, and would occasionally sprout out random facts. He'd even decided that his dream was to visit the Eiffel Tower, to look at the architecture behind it. Annabeth spent the rest of the day smiling when she realized Kyle shared her love of architecture. Of course, that came with a price. Like the time Kyle had built a scale model of the Eiffel Tower…with French fries dipped in Nutella. Or, when he built the Leaning Tower of Pisa with mini pizzas.

"Kyle, you need to change. You can't go to their house with chocolate stains!" Annabeth said slowly. She had been trying to get him to change for over an hour. "Don't you want to look smart, like Albert Einstein?" she added, hoping to appeal to the Athena side of him.

"If you want me to look like Einstein, give me some white hair dye and some hair gel," Kyle answered. Annabeth groaned. Apparently, the Poseidon was taking presidency over the Athena. She tried again.

"Don't you want to look nice? For Kenneth?" She said walking to a drawer and pulling out a clean blue dress shirt. Annabeth was already dressed in a knee-length, gray dress. She started to smooth out Kyle's dark brown hair. His grayish blue eyes glared at her.

"Kenneth doesn't care what I look like!" Kyle said as he pushed Annabeth's hands away.

"Well…don't you want to look nice for Levina?" Annabeth said hopefully.

"I don't care what _she_ thinks! She's a _girl!_" Kyle said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped struggling, though, and allowed his mom to finish getting him ready. When he was ready, Annabeth took a firm hold of his hand, and marched him to Sophia's room.

Sophia was sitting on her bed, pouting. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and her dark brown hair was in curls. Her eyes looked like Kyle's.

"I want to go to L-Levina's house," she said, pronouncing the name 'Levina' with extra care.

"That's where we're going, honey," Annabeth said patiently. Sophia gave a squeal of joy and waddled out of the room.

After struggling for 2 hours, they were finally heading to Reyna's.

**Kyle's POV**

After they arrived outside the Grace's home, Kyle and Sophia took turns pounding the doorbell.

When the door opened, they saw Levina, purple dressed, and swirly haired.

"Ringing the doorbell that much is considered _rude_," she said scowling at Kyle. Kyle's parents both complimented her, then went to join the other grown ups. Levina turned to him, and gave him a sour look.

"What's up with your dress?" Kyle blurted out suddenly. He regretted saying it instantly. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just very impulsive. Levina was starting to turn red.

"Ugh!" she practically squealed. "You're so _rude_ Kyle! I hate you!" she turned and stormed downstairs. Kyle wasn't sure why she had gotten so angry. Why did she care what she looked like? He shrugged and started down the stairs, with Sophia toddling behind him. When he reached the basement, which was very cold, he saw Levina sitting on an armchair, fuming, and Kenneth looking _very _uncomfortable.

"Kyle!" he said excitedly, as he jumped up to welcome him.

"Hey Kenneth, what's up?" Kyle said, happy to be with his friend.

"What did you do with Levina? She's so mad, I'm pretty sure the room got hotter!" Kenneth said quietly, so Levina wouldn't hear.

"_This _is _hotter?_ How are you _not _a popsicle?" Kyle answered.

"Stop whispering! If you're going to say something, say it so we all can hear," Levina said in a bossy tone. "We're all going to be here for a while, so we have to respect each other."

"Yeah!" Sophia chimed in. She started jumping up and down, smiling crazily. She was _way _too hyper. "So, what do you want to do Levina?" she said after she had stopped jumping.

"Whatever you'd like!" Levina said in high voice. She patted Sophia on the head, as if she was 10 years younger, not 3. This annoyed Kyle. He may not like his sister, but he hated when people talked down to her. Sophia had Athena in her, and she was no idiot. Even at 3 years old, Kyle was sure she knew more than Levina. He knew Levina didn't mean it in a bad way, but it still annoyed him severely.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's not a baby!" he said angrily. Levina looked surprise.

"What?"

"Don't talk to her in that baby voice! I bet she's smarter than you!" Kyle instantly knew that he had taken it too far. He didn't mean to be rude. He watched as Levina swelled with anger.

"Whoa, Levina, you're almost as purple as your dress!" Kenneth yelled. Levina scowled at him, and stomped into a corner, where she sat and fumed.

"Dude, that was _not_ the right thing to say!"

"I just speak the truth," Kenneth said shrugging. Sophia was standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Levina? Don't you know that you took it too far? You really ought to tell her you're sorry," Sophia said seriously. Kyle was taken aback by her sudden maturity.

"What does 'ought' mean?" Kenneth asked suddenly.

"It is used to indicate a desirable or expected state," Sophia said proudly. Kenneth gave her a blank look. "It means the same as 'should'" she added.

"Where did you learn all that?" Kyle asked.

"I saw the word in a book, and then looked it up in the dictionary. Mommy said I should-"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyle said cutting her off.

"So will you do it?"

"What?"

"Apologize!" Sophia said loudly, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Kyle shook his head.

"No way, she was treating you like a three year old!" Kyle protested. Sophia and Kenneth both gave him a strange look.

"She _is_ three," Kenneth said.

"If Granny Athena were here, she would disown you," Sophia said rolling her eyes. Kyle gave her a hurt look. He was just defending her, and here she was calling him stupid.

Kyle knew he should apologize to Levina, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be awkward.

"Fine. Go tell her I'm sorry," Kyle instructed his sister.

"I'm not your messenger." Sophia said loudly.

"_Please._"

"Oh fine! But only because-" Kyle gave her a gentle push.

"Just, go!"

"Ok, but Kenneth has to come with me," Sophia said.

"What? Why?" Kenneth said surprised.

"_Because, _I'll need a representative from Kyle's side to show that he is sincere in his request for peace, and I'm not just making it up."

Seeing Kenneth's blank look, Kyle thought he should elaborate. "To prove that I'm really sorry, and Sophia's not just making it up."

Kenneth nodded and trooped after Sophia. Kyle heard her talking to Levina.

"Kyle said he's sorry. He sent Kenneth as a representative, to prove his sincerity," she said in an official voice. Kyle was amazed by how she knew so many words at the age of three.

"You really _ought_ to forgive him," Kenneth chimed in, grinning widely. Sophia gave him an approving look.

"Good use of the word!" she said smiling.

"I really _ought _to be appreciated more," Kenneth said loudly.

"That's enough." Levina looked at both of them.

"Fine, I forgive him," Levina said airily. "But I'm still not speaking to him."

"Oh, don't worry! He won't mind!" Kenneth announced happily. Sophia hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"How much stupider can you get?" she said huffily.

"What do you mean?" Kenneth asked, clearly confused. Before Sophia could explain, Kenneth's dad came downstairs; announcing loudly that it was dinnertime.

Kyle liked Kenneth's dad, he never talked down to any of them. He was always happy and he told jokes all the time. Kenneth had clearly gotten his humor from him.

"Dad!" Kenneth exclaimed, as he ran over to give his dad a hug.

"Whoa, Kenny! It's been an hour, not a century."

"Hey Uncle Leo!" Uncle Leo started to shake Kenneth off his arm. Leo obviously wasn't Kyle's _real _uncle, but their families were close enough. At first, Kyle had called him Mr. Valdez, but that had felt too formal. Just calling him Leo wasn't very comfortable either, so they had settled on Uncle Leo, and all kids used that. Kenneth called Kyle's dad Uncle Percy, and so on.

"What's up Kyle? You guys need to get upstairs and start eating." He lowered his voice. "Otherwise, you're Aunt Piper's going to get mad at me."

"Like that time-" Kenneth started, but Uncle Leo cut him off.

"That's enough Kenneth." He herded the boys up the stairs and then walked to the corner where Levina was. Kyle paused to listen.

"What's wrong Levina?" Uncle Leo was saying gently.

"Kyle always makes fun of me," Levina said quietly. Kyle had to lean forward to hear.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'what's with your dress?' and then he said that Sophia is smarter than me," Levina said, her voice somewhat choked.

"Well, if you ask me, you're dress is beautiful. And Sophia is a descendant of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. For someone without Athena in her, you're a pretty smart kid," Uncle Leo said gently.

"Uncle Leo is right, Levina," Sophia said importantly.

"Now, will you girls come up to dinner?" There was the sound of people getting off the floor, and Kyle dashed upstairs.

**Narrator's POV**

And so after darkness had settled over the peaceful town, filled with demigods, the 7 from the prophecy drifted home with their families.

But don't worry; we didn't forget about Hazel and Frank. They don't know it yet, but their child will arrive soon enough. And till then, the 4 second generation demigods shall enjoy their youthful years.

Trust me, more demigodishness, is on the way.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Frank

**It's been a while, but I'm back! Meet Wyatt and Jolie, and get introduced to a new plot...**

Frank smiled to himself as he strolled down the dirt path leading to the Training Arenas. He allowed himself to reflect on how far he had come in his life. He was now happily settled with Hazel, with a 3-year-old boy chattering beside him.

"Wyatt, would you be quiet for a moment?" Frank asked as they reached the arena. Wyatt scowled as Frank reached into his backpack and pulled out a small wooden sword. He handed it to Wyatt. "Ready to practice?"

"I was born ready," Wyatt said airily. He turned and strutted towards a practice dummy, doing a strange walk on the way. He started pounding the dummy viciously, hitting anything that came in his way. He didn't use any techniques aside from the 'Hit Anything' technique, which wasn't the smartest of techniques.

It was certainly effective though. After a few minutes, the dummy was reduced to a pile of straw and cloth. Wyatt looked at his father proudly, gesturing to the pile. Frank kept his face serious, but was smiling on the inside.

"Good, but you might want to try having a plan before-"

"Let's go home," Wyatt interrupted. "I'm tired." Frank smiled. Wyatt was one of the strongest kids he knew, and he had inherited the power to change forms. Jewels didn't pop up around him, but he could detect wealth and tunnels as well as Hazel could.

Apart from that, Wyatt was rather full of himself. Hazel and Frank didn't just let it go. They had both agreed to try to reduce his over-confidence.

Frank and Wyatt walked along the road, back towards their house. The playground came into view and Wyatt seemed to forget about how 'tired' he was.

"Can I play for a while? Please, please, please!" Wyatt said energetically. Frank sighed, and allowed Wyatt to race onto the playground. He followed him and sat on a bench near the sandbox. A 3-year-old girl with chocolate-brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes was sitting in the box. She was wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt, and there was a grease smudge on her cheek. The black smudge only added to her over all cuteness though. She had an aura of confidence. Just looking at her now, told you that she would go on to break many hearts. You could easily tell that she was Piper's daughter, and the grease smudge indicated Leo. The girl looked up as Wyatt approached her, his eyes wide as he stared.

The girl scowled. "What do you want?" she demanded, glaring at him. Wyatt ignored her glare and sat down next to her.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at something black in her hands.

"It's an RP mini-motor, which is an important part of the NRP motor, which my dad is making," she said haughtily, moving away from Wyatt. Wyatt quickly wiped the blank look off his face.

"I know all about PM motors, I've already built 7," he said proudly, smiling.

"Yeah, sure," the girl said skeptically. "Now get away from me."

"You know-" Wyatt began but he was cut off by the girl.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. Leo emerged from behind the smile, frowning thoughtfully.

"What is it Jolie?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt is annoying me again," she said. Leo looked like he was about to say something, but then his eyes fell upon the black thing in the sand.

"Did you finish the mini-motor?" Leo asked his eyes wide.

"Yup," Jolie said smiling proudly.

"All by yourself?"

"Yup. I just followed your demonstration. It took a while but it's done," she said smiling.

"Is it a hard piece of equipment?" Frank asked getting up and walking towards the group.

"Hey Frank!" Leo said smiling widely. "Nah, it's easy. Takes an hour max for an experienced mechanic, but it's pretty impressive for a three-year old to pull it off."

"Well, she is your daughter."

"Ah Frank, you flatter me," Leo said, pulling of a fake embarrassed tone. Frank laughed.

"Dad!" Jolie cried again. "Get this _creep _away from me," she said, leaning away from Wyatt, who was staring at her.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home," Leo said smiling, and picking her up.

"Yeah, same for us Wyatt," Frank said, holding out his hand for Wyatt to take. He and Leo walked out together, chatting about little things.

**Kenneth's POV**

Kenneth frowned as Leo left with Jolie. He had completely forgotten about Kenneth. And it was all because of Jolie. Ever since she had arrived, Kenneth had felt forgotten. She got all the attention, and all the love. She was the cute one, and the great mechanic.

When she had first used a screwdriver, everyone was too busy celebrating her to notice that Kenneth had just built his first H06 motor, which was very complex. He and hidden it under his bed in a moment of resentment, and still, nobody knew about his great accomplishment.

All of this bitterness had taken away from his normal humor, but his parents were too busy with Jolie to notice. They hadn't wondered what was wrong, they were oblivious to him. Kenneth felt miserable about it. He hated Jolie.

And now, his own father had just left the park with Jolie, completely forgetting about his 6-year-old son, still sitting in the park.

It wasn't Kenneth's parents' fault either. Jolie had this attention attracting power, and unfortunately this also caused attention to be taken away from Kenneth. So he settled down on a swing, and decided to wait until his parents noticed he was missing. Who knew, maybe they wouldn't come back till tomorrow. These weren't good thoughts for a 6-year-old to have.

**Leo's POV**

All the way back home, Leo could tell something was wrong. Something was definitely missing, but his mind was too clouded up with thoughts of Jolie to think about it. Jolie wasn't helping.

"Are we missing anything?" Leo asked.

"Maybe," Jolie said smiling knowingly.

"Can you think of anything?"

"Maybe."

Leo frowned. Maybe Piper would be able to figure it out.

As soon as they walked through the door, Piper was all over Jolie, fussing over her sandy skirt, and grease smudges.

"Piper?" Leo asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"Do you feel that anything's…missing?"

"No," Piper said looking up, her kaleidoscope eyes blanker than they usually were. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Leo said waving it off. But he couldn't shake the feeling that _something _was missing. He glanced around the room, but his brain was foggy. He couldn't seem to think of anything other than Jolie, which annoyed him a little bit. He decided his best option was to get away from her, so his mind would stay focused.

"I'll be right back," he said as he stepped back outside, walking back towards the park. As soon as the door shut behind them, his mind felt clearer. He thought to himself. _Piper is at home with Jolie, and Kenneth is…_

His head jerked up. He had left Kenneth at the park! What kind of terrible father did that! He picked up speed, and was soon sprinting back to the playground. When he arrived he saw Kenneth sitting on the swing, his head hanging dejectedly. Leo felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Kenneth was plenty cute himself, so why had he become so distracted with thoughts of Jolie? And Piper hadn't noticed either. There was definitely something wrong with that, but Leo had no idea what that something was. He started walking towards Kenneth, but he was stopped by a beautiful woman wearing a silk white dress. She looked like Piper.

"Aphrodite?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mom," Aphrodite said.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I have to go get Kenneth," Leo said, becoming a little annoyed.

"I need to talk to you Leo."

"Can I get Kenneth first?"

"No," Aphrodite said plainly. Leo glared at her.

"That is my son, and he's been sitting there alone for about fifteen minutes now, so if you don't mind, I'd like to make sure he's alright."

"Leo," the goddess said calmly. "The information I have to tell you affects Kenneth, and is important. There are people watching, him. He'll be alright."

Leo gazed at Kenneth, and then nodded, allowing Aphrodite to lead him to a private part of the park.

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"Jolie was born with a power of Aphrodite," she began.

"Yeah, I know. Charmspeak, Kenneth has it too."

"No! This one is a bit rarer then even Charmspeak. It's called Attraction."

"Don't all daughters of Aphrodite have attraction," Leo asked blandly.

"No. This kind of Attraction is Attention Attraction. Basically, it means that people tend to pay more attention to her than other people. That's why you forgot about Kenneth. It's dangerous when you have other children, and it can be even more dangerous for her. Imagine being in battle with a demon, and having the demon's attention be on you."

"So, what do we have to do?" Leo asked, slightly in awe. He had always suspected something was off about Jolie. Aphrodite looked thoughtful.

"I honestly don't know. I've never tried to do anything. They die quickly with all the monsters attentions."

"So you're just going to let her die?" Leo yelled angrily.

"No, I love Jolie. I don't want anything to happen to her. But I don't know what to do. The blessing, or curse, occurs only when I have high expectations for a child. I had high expectations for Jolie," Aphrodite said sadly.

"Why? Now she's going to die!" Leo felt miserable.

"Hush now, let me try and think," Aphrodite said, sitting down on the end of a slide, deep in thought.

**Kenneth's POV**

Kenneth looked up when he heard a rustling sound. Standing in front of him was someone tall and burly, covered in grease, and heavily scarred.

"Who are you?" Kenneth asked, starting to feel afraid.

"Hephaestus." His voice was rough.

"Aren't you…my grandfather?" Kenneth asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I've been watching you Kenneth," he said.

"Whoa, stalk much?"

"You have your father's humor," Hephaestus said gruffly.

"Did he get it from you?" Kenneth asked skeptically. His grandfather smiled.

"You built a H06 motor, Kenneth. That is a huge accomplishment. I'm proud of you."

"Then you're the only one," Kenneth said bitterly. "Nobody cares what I did. They only care about Jolie."

"There is a reason for that. You'll discover it soon enough. You're family will depend on you to be strong for them," Hephaestus said. "I understand what it feels like to be neglected. My own mother, Hera, threw me off a mountain. Be grateful that your parents care about you. They've just been distracted."

"So I'll have to live like that for the rest of my life?"

"Hopefully not. My-" he grimaced. "My wife is working on a solution. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I'm proud of you. Stay strong." With that, Hephaestus simply dissolved. Kenneth was alone again.

**What do you all think? Tell me in a review. PLEASE REVIEW**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Leo

Leo hadn't paced like this since his last quest. His chest was filled with panic for his daughter. There was a flash behind him, and he spun around to find another woman, with wise grey eyes. She was clearly Athena. Annabeth resembled her.

"Did you find anything?" Aphrodite asked getting up.

"Nothing! Not one scroll about the curse. I don't know if there is a remedy, and even if there was, I don't think it was written down!" Athena said anxiously.

"Oh no, no, no. That can't be!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"I believe Hera had an idea. She should be arriving soon."

That was the last thing Leo needed to hear. He wasn't a big fan of Hera. She had messed up his life, big time. Tia Callida, as she called herself, had even gone as far as to place him in a burning fire. There was a shimmering to Leo's right, and he saw Hera emerge.

"Leo," she said bluntly when she saw him.

"Tia," he responded in a tone of pure hate.

"Oh, don't talk to me with so much hate!" she said angrily. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Funny, you're help normally consists of placing babies in fires," Leo said hatefully.

"Fine, than I'll just be leaving, _with _my valuable information!" She turned to stalk off, but Aphrodite caught her arm.

"Hera, please," she pleaded. Hera sighed and shook of her hands. She turned to Athena.

"You know the Lost Laws?" Hera asked. Athena's eyes widened.

"Of course!"

"I believe I read something about the curse once. It was created so women would realize that too much attention was a bad thing, right?" Aphrodite nodded.

"One of my daughters was being an ungrateful brat, so I cursed her. There was a way out; I just can't remember it…"

"Well all of these blessings and curses are recorded as Laws, in scrolls," Athena explained. "A few decades ago, many scrolls were lost to a fire. They were called the Lost Laws. Of course, no wonder I couldn't find anything."

"Hera, do you think you remember the Law?" Aphrodite asked excitedly.

"I believe so," Hera said richly. She cleared her throat. "According to the law, the child who receives the curse will receive attention, more than what is healthy. When the child turns eighteen, the curse will become permanent."

"So there's a way to stop it!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Yes. In order to break the curse, said child must find true love, as in someone who loves her and will give her their attention even without the curse," Hera recited. "Oh and if she does find true love by 18, the curse will become more of a power, and she will be able to control how much attention she gets."

"What?" Leo said loudly. "Not many people find true love by the age of eighteen! We can't force her to fall in love!"  
"Leo, there's nothing else we can do. We just have to hope that the Fates are on her side," Aphrodite said sadly.

"What about Kenneth? How will he survive if Piper and I are focused on Jolie?" Aphrodite turned to Athena, who was frowning grimly.

"There is only one way."

"No!" Hera said in disbelief.

"What? What!" Aphrodite shrieked, close to tears.

"You will have to curse the boy too."

"WHAT?" Leo roared, furious. "My daughter is already in danger, and now you want to send my son off to his death?"

"Leo, if Kenneth attracts attention, he will balance Jolie out," Hera said calmly.

"And what about when they're separate? Or playing with other kids?" Leo demanded. The goddesses exchanged looks.

"Good point," Athena murmured.

"Maybe there is another goddess who could help us with this," Hera mused. "I will go get her." Leo turned away as she flashed and left. Athena began pacing, muttering to herself, and Aphrodite began to cry. Leo stood to the side, feeling highly uncomfortable. After about 5 minutes Hera returned with another woman.

The woman was dressed in white robes with ornate silver symbols. Her hair was dark and just past her shoulders. She had a greenish aura, and her face was pale and ageless. She would have been beautiful had she not been wearing an expression of superiority.

"Is there a reason you interrupted my spell casting?" she asked silkily. Leo suddenly realized who she was.

"Yes. We need you're help," Hera said. The woman, Hecate, snorted.

"As if I would help you lot. As if you cared about me before that Percy Jackson character came along. Ha! Why should I help you? What have you ever done for me?" Hecate said bitterness obvious in her voice. Aphrodite stepped forward.

"Hecate, please. My daughter, she is in danger. I need you're help. You are the only one who can help us with this," Aphrodite pleaded. "I will owe you for the rest of my life. I will make sure you gain proper respect. Please Hecate, you must help."

"Oh fine," Hecate said. "But I want something in return."

"What?" Athena asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't look at me with such loathing Athena. All I want is for you to swear on the River Styx that you will always treat me as an equal, not an inferior. I may not be a major goddess, but I still have plenty of power, as you have seen on previous occasions. I demand proper respect, so I am not lured to the wrong side once again. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, I think it is," Hera said angrily.

"Alright then, have it your way," Hecate said, beginning to turn.

"No, no! Wait! I accept. I-I swear on the River Styx that you will be treated as an equal and given proper respect," Aphrodite said hastily. Thunder sounded. Hecate turned and smiled.

"Hera and Athena too," she said glaring at them.

"I agree to your terms and swear on the River Styx," Athena said, crossing her arms. More thunder boomed. "Hera, swear."

"I will not," Hera said defiantly. "Why should I?"

"Hera, please," Aphrodite said, close to tears.

"Fine," Hera finally said. "I will swear, _after_ you swear to give us the answers. Two of us have already sworn. It is your turn."

"I swear on the River Styx, that I will do everything in my power to help you all," Hecate said silkily, as lightning flashed. "You're turn." Hera gulped.

"I swear to your terms on the River Styx," she said gloomily. Once again, thunder sounded.

"Perfect," Hecate muttered. She raised her voice. "There _is _a way to, um, _muffle_ the curse, if you will."

"If I will what?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Idiot," Athena hissed. "Shut up and listen." Leo obeyed.

"I can cast a charm that will smother the curse, so people will not be attracted to her too much. She will still attract more attention than usual, but you will still be able to remember other people, like you're other son," Hecate said easily.

"Are there any risks?" Athena asked.

"It's magic. There are always risks," said Hecate.

"Fair enough," Athena responded.

"Okay, should I get Jolie?" Leo asked.

"No, the charm must be cast at a distance. I can do it from here." Hecate began muttering some words, and her aura grew brighter. Some of the symbols on her dress began floating away. Then the aura receded, and Hecate went silent. "You're job is done," she said simply before flashing away.

"I am so confused," Leo mumbled.

"Idiot," Athena repeated. "You're daughter is safe for now, but she must find love by the age of 18."

"Okay. What should I do now?" Leo asked feeling completely lost.

"Get your son and go home," Athena said sharply. "And you're a father," she added with a snort.

"Thank you for your help, Athena," Leo said, feeling very grateful, and even bowing slightly. Athena gave him a small smile, before flashing out.

"Are you forgetting someone?" Hera asked imperiously.

"Oh right. Thank you Aphrodite," Leo said. Aphrodite gave him a pointed look. "Er, I mean mom," he said, a little awkwardly.

"Anything for my children. Give Piper my love," she responded before flashing out.

"Anyone else, Leo," Hera asked again, impatiently.

"No one comes to mind," Leo said with a shrug. Hera's eyes flashed.

"I'm talking about me." Leo decided it wouldn't be a good idea to push her any further.

"Thank you Tia."

"You are _not _welcome," she said superiorly before disappearing.

"I'm _not_ welcome," Leo muttered. "Oh no, I'm _so_ hurt." He turned and walked back to the park, finding Kenneth sitting alone on a swing. "Kenneth?" he said cautiously as he came nearer. Kenneth looked up.

"Oh, so you remembered me," Kenneth said bitterly.

"Kenneth, I am so sorry. It's just…there's a _problem_ with Jolie. And I needed to work that out. But don't worry we fixed it. We won't forget you anymore." Kenneth looked up with an I'm-not-buying-it expression. "Come on let's go home."

They walked back home in silence, both in deep thought. When they arrived, they saw Piper running around frantically. She immediately hugged Kenneth.

"Oh Kenneth!" she said, looking him over. "Go wash up, you're covered in mud." Kenneth obeyed, and Piper turned to Leo. "What happened? A little while after you left, Jolie started glowing, and then I suddenly realized that we were missing Kenneth! What's going on?" she demanded. Leo explained the curse and the charm.

Piper looked astonished. "So…she has to find true love by 18? That's a bit difficult, don't you think?" Piper's eyes widened. "Wait, couldn't we just use the same charm we're using now then?" Leo was already shaking her head.

"It becomes permanent. After 18, no charm can smother it." Piper dropped onto the couch.

"Why did this have to happen to Jolie?" she asked hopelessly. Leo took her hand.

"It'll be okay Pipes. There's nothing we can do now, other than live on with our lives and hope the Fates are on our side," Leo said, gazing into her kaleidoscope eyes.

"When are the Fates ever on our side?" she asked.

"Good point," Leo said before smiling. "Whatever it is Beauty Queen, we'll get through it together like we always do."

**Little bit of Liper fluff at the end! Hope you enjoyed! Give me your thoughts on what you think will happen and all. How did you think I did with the Gods? CC is always welcome. Please Review!**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Kyle

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes mother."

"You don't have to do this. You know we're not forcing you."

"I know mother."

"I don't know…maybe this isn't a good idea."

"I'll be fine mother," Kyle droned in a metallic voice. He had been having this same conversation with his mother for a week. Kyle had finally turned 13, something he had been waiting for since ages, which meant he could finally go to Camp Demigod! His mother, Annabeth, was slightly less thrilled.

"I just…I just…" she let out a horrible sob and suffocated Kyle with a hug. She pulled away and began wiping away the tears that had begun to leak. "Take care of yourself Kyle!"

"Mom, I will be fine."

"Promise to write?"

"Why in Hades would I write? If I have something to say to you, I'll just _walk over_," Kyle cried in exasperation. "And I'll see you when you come to mentor!" Annabeth was the mentor for the Athena cabin, while Percy was mentor to the still empty, Poseidon cabin. Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Piper were watching the scene with amusement. A little ways away, Jason and Reyna were saying their goodbyes to Levina.

"You'll be staying in the Zeus cabin, right?" Jason was asking. Levina nodded. "Well, I better warn you that theirs this creepy statue of him there. There's one spot where you can't see him though, it's a tiny alcove. You'll find it since it's the only spot not covered in dust and it has some pictures." Hearing this seemed to remind Kyle's mom about his own sleeping arrangements.

"A-are you sure you want to stay in the Poseidon cabin? It's empty, and it'll get lonely," Annabeth said once again.

"A whole cabin to me, not lonely, awesome," Kyle said. "Now, can I please go?" His mom looked like she was about to protest, but thankfully his dad stepped up.

"Annabeth, he'll be fine. Let the poor child go," he said, smiling.

"Oh, Alright! Goodbye Kyle!" she called, but he was already running away. He found his friend, Alvin Patten, waiting for him by a tree.

"Can we go now?" Kyle grinned. Alvin was a second generation demigod too. His mom and dad were children of Hecate and Athena, respectively. He would be staying at the Athena cabin this year.

"Yeah, my mom was smothering me in attention," Kyle said rolling his eyes. They started walking towards the camp. The sound of giggles was floating through the air from the spot where Levina was walking to camp with her friend, whom Kyle hadn't bothered to learn the name of.

"Are you sure you won't stay at the Athena cabin?" Alvin asked. "We'd be staying together!"

"I know, but wouldn't it be cool to have an entire cabin to myself?" Kyle said, thinking of all the possibilities. "Why don't you stay at Hecate? That place would be pretty cool."  
Alvin looked appalled. "No way, that cabin is freaky. I checked it out and everything is green and purple, there's barely any light, and I swear, there is enough smoke there to cause someone's lungs to _burst_." He said something more but Kyle had stopped listening. They had arrived at Camp Demigod. It was actually the same location as Camp Half-blood, and it was also the exact same camp. The only differences were a few more cabins, some Roman temples and of course, the huge city that was attached. Camp Jupiter was still the way it was before, but it now served as a hideout/safe area for demigods on the other side of the country. Some of the Roman demigods had chosen to stay there, and demigods that were found on that side were taken there instead. Octavian had become the leader there, after Reyna and Jason had decided to live at Camp Half-blood.

Kyle looked around at awe. The huge lake was glistening in the sunlight, the rock climbing wall was spewing lava and a bunch of kids were playing a game of soccer on the fields. A sweet smell was wafting through the air. A large, blue house stood on a hill in the distance. Then there were the cabins. They were arranged in an Omega shape and the middle was filled with benches and campers. Kyle instantly fell in love with the place. He stepped over the line separating camp from the town and felt excitement building up inside of him. This would be his new home.

"I'll go check us in," Alvin offered. "You can look around. See ya later!" He walked off towards the Big House. Kyle immediately headed to the Cabins. There were two large cabins at the end, which were Zeus and Hera. Next to the Zeus cabin was Poseidon, then Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes. Next to the Hera cabin was Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite and Dionysus. This was done in a U shape. At the end of this U shape, there were 8 cabins, 4 on each side, that were perpendicular to the ones in the U. These were Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate. Kyle immediately walked to the Poseidon cabin.

The cabin was low, long and solid. All of the windows were facing the sea. The outer walls were made of rough stone that looked like the bottom of an ocean floor. Inside there was a fountain made of the same gray rock as the cabin. Fish were swimming inside it and it seemed to be filled with salt water. The bottom was glittering with golden drachmas. Bronze Hippocampi were hanging on the ceiling. Various sea plants and corals were sitting on desks and window sills. The walls were glowing slightly, and six empty bunk beds were standing ready.

But something was wrong. The bottom bunk of one of the beds had stuff on it. Kyle walked closer and saw a thin blue book, a fishing rod and a bronze knife. He picked up the book and was about to open it, when a sharp voice sounded from behind.

"Drop the book! What do you think you're doing?" A dark-haired boy stepped up, with startling green eyes. He seemed about Kyle's age, but was considerably taller. He was by no means muscular. He looked weak, as though he had recently been running and it looked as though he hadn't been eating enough. He also looked extremely sleep-deprived.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked blankly.

"Who are you?" the boy shot back.

"Kyle."

"Adrian."

"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked the boy, Adrian.

"I could ask you the same thing. This is my cabin. I'm a son of Poseidon," Adrian said calmly. Well, that sucked. Kyle had been so excited to have a cabin to himself and now, that wouldn't be happening. It was still better than the crowded Athena cabin though.

"Well, now this is my cabin too."

"You're a son of Poseidon too?" Adrian asked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Grandson," Kyle said. Did that make Adrian his…uncle? Well, that was awkward. Adrian seemed to have reached the same conclusion.

"How did Poseidon have a grandson?"

"My dad is a demigod, who is a son of Poseidon. My mom is a daughter of Athena," Kyle explained.

"So you're like…mixed?" Kyle nodded. "Well, nephew…"

"Don't even go there," Kyle said warningly. Adrian smiled. "So, I guess it's just you and me," Kyle said, trying to decide which bunk to occupy.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Adrian said. "Apparently dad's been on a huge demigod-making spree." Kyle grunted in disgust and threw his backpack on to the top bed of the bunk next to Adrian's.

"Why don't you sleep on the top?" Kyle asked. Adrian paled a bit.

"Afraid of heights," he mumbled, looking very embarrassed.

"Makes sense," Kyle said, climbing up the rope ladder hanging down the side of the bunk. "Zeus and Poseidon aren't always friendly, and Zeus rules the skies, so the air is not a safe place for us." He flopped down on the soft bed and stared up at the bronze Hippocampi.

"How come you're not afraid?" Adrian questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with having Athena in me too," Kyle said. "I'm gonna check out the camp now. Later." He climbed down the ladder and walked back outside into the sunlit center area. At the same time, Levina stepped out from the Zeus cabin, and a sudden realization hit Kyle. He and Levina were now neighbors. Levina had spotted him and seemed to have come to the same conclusion.

"Just my luck," she said loudly, shooting a nasty look at Kyle. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Yes, you are extremely lucky," he said. Levina glared at him with her electric blue eyes. Her dark brown hair fell on her face.

"I hate you."

"But I love you," Kyle said smirking.

"Get lost."

"I'm already lost. In you're eyes," Kyle continued, sarcasm firmly in place. There was a sudden blinding flash, and then Kyle was lying on the grass, his clothes smoldering. Campers screamed and ran over to see what had happened.

"What happened?"

"It looks like he's been struck by lightning!"

"There's no storm!"

"There's a daughter of Zeus you idiot!"

"Move, move out of the way," a commanding voice ordered. Kyle blinked and saw a man, no a horse, trotting towards him. He guessed that he was Chiron, the centaur. "What happened?" he asked, looking Kyle over.

"Levina blasted me with lightning!" Kyle said furiously, picking himself up off the ground.

"Levina, is this true?" Chiron asked calmly.

"Kyle was getting into my personal space!" Levina shouted, just as angrily.

"That doesn't mean you can _blast me with lightning_!"

"You deserved it!" Levina retorted. Kyle was about to say something rude back, but Chiron stopped him.

"Enough. Go back to your cabins immediately. You shouldn't come out until it's dinner time." The way he said it told Kyle not to argue. He walked back into his cabin and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Adrian yelled. Kyle opened his eyes and looked around. His bed was covered in shoes. He started to get up, but was hit by one of the flying shoes.

"Are you throwing shoes up here?" Kyle yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Adrian yelled back.

"Dude, how many shoes do you have?"

Adrian shrugged. "It's time for dinner!" Kyle groaned and rolled over on his bed. There was the sudden sensation of falling and then he hit something hard. _Oh, right. Bunk bed._ He peeled himself off of the floor and straightened up.

"Let's go." They walked to the dining pavilion and took their seats. A large bonfire was in the middle. Levina was sitting in a close by table, all alone. Wood nymphs brought plated piled with barbeque, cheese, grapes and fresh bread. Adrian and Kyle walked to the fire together and scraped in some of the food before eating themselves. The food was delicious and Kyle got to know Adrian pretty well.

Adrian was thirteen, just like Kyle. He could control water like all children of Poseidon. He lived in Pennsylvania with his mom and step-dad, who he hated. Only a week earlier, the satyr at his school had brought him to camp, and he had decided to become a full-year camper.

After dinner, it was announced that they would be playing Capture the Flag. Kyle was excited for his first game. The blue team was Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hecate, Nemesis, and Hebe, led by Athena. The red team was Demeter, Ares, Apollo, Hypnos, Nike, Tyche, Iris and Dionysus, led by Hermes.

Kyle was strapping on his armor when Adrian walked over to him. "Athena cabin put you on defense with Levina," he said warily.

"I thought the Athena cabin was supposed to be smart!" Kyle protested, knowing that working side-by-side with Levina would not end well. Adrian shrugged.

"I did too bro. Anyways, you're going to need a weapon. I brought you this from the Armory." He handed Kyle a long and deadly looking bronze sword. It was probably 3-feet long. The hilt was wrapped in dark blue leather. There was a green gem sent in the center. "It's called Potámi. It means river…I think…"

"Thanks man! Does it turn into something cool and portable?" Kyle asked excitedly. The sword felt perfect in his hands.

"Not every weapon can turn into something cool," Adrian said. "But this one can!"

"Seriously?" Adrian took the sword and tapped on the gem. The sword shrank down until Adrian was holding a small blue flashlight with a green button. "Awesome! Thank you so much! What's you're weapon?"

Adrian pulled out a gleaming knife. Kyle recognized it as the one that had been on his bed. "I prefer close combat," he said, turning it in his fingers.

"Does it have a name?" Kyle asked curiously.

"No, it's a new knife. It was made only a week before I came to camp. You should finish getting ready. I'm playing distraction two." He turned and went to talk to a group of Hephaestus kids. Kyle was reminded briefly of his younger friend, Kenneth, who was now 10. Things between them had become a little awkward lately, since both Kenneth and Sophia had a thing for each other. Kyle shuddered a little at the thought.

"Kyle, over here!" Kyle saw Alvin waving to him from a large group of demigods. He walked over, and saw that Alvin's grey eyes were shining with excitement. His dirty-blonde hair was sticking out crazily. The Athena cabin began explaining the strategies. Kyle easily understood everything, being a descendant of Athena.

Half of the blue team would be set up strategically to defend the flag. The other half were split up into to groups. One group would serve as a 'distraction' by running towards the flag. Since using a distraction was such a simple plan, the other team would be expected it. That was where the second group came in. They would also charge the flag, acting like the main offense. While the other team was preoccupied, Kyle and Levina would get the flag. Why they had to choose Kyle and Levina, only they knew.

"Positions!" some Athena kid yelled. Kyle saw two flags being carried away to be hidden. One was silky gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. The other was silver with a caduceus in the center. Then a bunch of kids were pushing him towards the South woods. The red team was marching to the North side. Kyle and Levina were pushed into a small area hidden by trees and leaves.

"Wait till you see the red flash! Then move a little closer, but don't head for the flag yet. When you see the blue flash, go on ahead," Alvin instructed.

"Dude, I know. You've told me like…ten times now," Kyle said, mildly annoyed. "Go get in position." Having Hecate on the team was very useful. They were the ones able to send sparks into the air. Alvin scurried off, and it was just Levina and Kyle. They remained silent. Kyle hadn't forgotten about Levina _scorching him._ He heard the conch shell being blown and the sound of yells.

"This is so stupid," Levina said suddenly. Kyle, who had been staring intently at the dark sky, turned to look at her. She was holding a large spear. "Just standing here waiting. What's the point of having such a long-winded plan? We can just charge. The other team would be overwhelmed, and we can get the flag!" she elaborated.

"It's called strategy," Kyle snorted.

"If you ask me, it's just a huge waste of time. The other team will get our flag first."

"Well, nobody asked you," Kyle said, irritated by her lack of appreciation towards the Athena cabin. He _was _related to Athena too, after all.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you and you're nerd cabin," Levina said, her eyes blazing. She was getting angry too. Kyle could tell.

"At least they aren't a bunch of buffoons," Kyle shot back. He made a high-pitched voice and said, "We can just charge them."

"Well it's better than trying to make everything complex," Levina answered, turning red. "You can sit here and wait until the sparks go off, but I'm going to get that flag."

Kyle was now seriously mad. "You can't! Athena cabin is in charge and-"

"See if I care," Levina said viciously, turning to walk away. Kyle didn't know what happened next, he hadn't meant for anything to happen, but he was just so mad. A large amount of water suddenly burst from the ground in front of him, hitting Levina and knocking her forward.

She got up, dripping, and turned on Kyle. "You," she hissed, pointing her spear at him. There was the sound of thunder overhead and Kyle realized what Levina was about to do. She was planning on electrocuting him with her stupid spear.

But Athena always had a plan. He could feel water churning beneath the ground. He willed it to shoot up and surround him like a shield. The ground trembled slightly and water was suddenly shooting out of the ground. It created a dome around Kyle, protecting him. Then the lightning struck. The water protecting Kyle began to crackle with energy. A spider web of lightning and water was surrounding Kyle. Arcs of electricity shot through the dome. He couldn't see Levina from his position, but he was pretty sure she was looking shocked. He concentrated hard and the dome broke apart, the water went flying everywhere. Kyle blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his vision. He saw a very wet and angry Levina standing in front of him.

"How dare you," she said, glaring at him. The sound of a conch shell suddenly rung through the night. "What? The game is over!"

They both glanced at each other before running towards the sound. After a few minutes of running and being hit with branches, they emerged from the woods and saw some kid from the Dionysus cabin being lifted by the red team. The once gray flag was now a deep purple with a Thyrsus wrapped with grape vines in the center.

"What happened?" Kyle turned and saw Alvin marching towards him, followed by a huge mob of Athena kids. "We sent up the blue sparks, and the plan worked! They were completely distracted! You guys could have gotten the flag easily!"

"It's her fault," Kyle said, glaring at Levina.

"I can't believe you guys," Alvin said, stopping Levina from making a remark back. "We were all counting on you, and because of your childhood feuds, you let us down. Thanks a lot." He turned and walked away to talk to some Athena kids. Kyle felt totally shunned.

"This is your fault. If you had just gone through with the plan, this wouldn't have happened!" he said, turning on Levina. "Do you have to ruin everything? I know you hate me, but are you really selfish enough to let down half of the camp?" He turned and stalked off, burning with anger.

Because of that stupid Levina, half of the camp now hated him. He took off his armor and threw it on the grass as he walked, distancing himself from the girl who had ruined everything.

He really hated her.

**So so sorry about the late update. I've been getting caught up with other things, and I just - sorry. Hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. Next chapter will be Levina.**

**REVIEW - It makes me want to update faster!**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Levina

**New character! Her name is Selena!**

_Do you have to ruin everything? Are you really selfish enough to let down half of the camp?_

The words echoed through her mind, images swimming through her head. She silently watched the retreating figure of Kyle. He was throwing his armor to the ground in anger. Anger that was meant for her.

She shouldn't care. She should have been enjoying it. But she wasn't. Was she really that bad? When Kyle had finally disappeared, she felt a single tear trail down her cheek. She was crying? No! Levina was _not _supposed to cry. This was all wrong! She angrily wiped the water away. _That was just some dust_ she told herself. Only dust.

She looked around anxiously, hoping nobody had spotted her, before running back to her cabin. Once there, she collapsed on the thick sleeping bag in the corner, lying on her pillow and staring up at the domed ceiling. Eventually, she dozed off.

When she woke up, there was a pool of light in the middle of the cabin. There would be no camp activities today. Slowly, Levina pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple shirt. Her stomach growled as she stepped out of her empty cabin and into the warm sun. Some of the campers were shooting nasty looks at her. They were mad about yesterday.

A Hermes kid walked over to her, grinning, and said, "Thanks so much! We couldn't have won the game without you!" He and his friends started cracking up as they walked away. Levina stayed still, holding back more anger. She spotted her friend, Alayna, standing ahead and went to talk to her.

Alayna was a second-generation demigod too. Her mother was a daughter of Aphrodite and her father was a son of Apollo. Levina was constantly struck by how beautiful she was, but it hit her a little harder today.

Her black hair was in curls, when normally, she preferred to keep it straight. She had on her usual eyeliner but it was pink instead of black. She had added sparkly pink eye shadow. Her full lips were stained hot pink.

"Hey Alayna," Levina said hesitantly. Alayna's brown eyes looked her over before flashing back to the people she had been talking too. She looked almost…embarrassed.

"Be right back, girls!" she said, waving her fingers. "Let's go talk over there Levina."

Levina followed her behind the Aphrodite cabin. Alayna turned to look at her, looking her over once again. Standing in front of the doll-like Alayna, Levina became very conscious of her own uncombed dark brown hair and the fact that she didn't have on so much as lip-gloss.

"Well?" Alayna asked, looking at her expectantly. Levina looked puzzled. "Look, um, there's really no easy way to say this…" Alayna began, avoiding Levina's eyes.

"Say what?"

"I don't think we should be friends anymore. I mean…it's not you, it's me. Well, actually, it is kind of you. I mean, right now, half of the camp hates you, and I can't be friends with an outcast, it would _ruin _my reputation," Alayna said, examining her perfectly manicured, hot pink nails. "And besides…look at me, and look at _you. _I mean, I'm a descendant of Aphrodite and Apollo. Two of the most attracting gods! I can't hang out with riff-raff. Let's face it hon, you're a reject."

Levina stared at her 'friend' in disbelief. Piper had warned her. She should have known better than to become friends with Drew's daughter. Alayna Tanaka was just as bad as her mother.

Alayna turned to leave, but before she left, she looked over her shoulder and said, "And please, don't try and talk to me." Then she was gone, leaving only a very shocked Levina. She had just lost her only friend.

Running her fingers through her untamed hair, Levina walked along the back of the cabins. The backs were considerably uglier than the fronts. She thought a lot.

Just yesterday, Alayna had been talking happily with her. They had even come to camp together. Was one day in the Aphrodite cabin really enough to change a person so much? Or was the Alayna she had known just a fake?

"You seem upset." Levina turned and saw a girl standing a few feet away. Levina's first expression was of a shadow. The girl had jet-black hair and olive skin. She was wearing black jeans and a black shirt covered with a black leather jacket, complete with chains and all. Her hair was long and smooth, and her eyes were dark brown. They weren't cold and dead though, they had a certain sparkle to them. "I'm not goth," the girl said, seeing Levina's expression.

"No…it's just…" Levina stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I'm a daughter of Hades. I was born looking like this, and guess what! I can't change it!"

"I know, I just…I'm sorry," Levina said.

"It's okay." The girl extended a hand. "I'm Selena." Levina took the hand, expecting it to be cold, but instead it was warm.

"I'm Levina."

"Zeus and Bellona descendant. Yeah, I know. I know everything going on in camp. You'd be amazed how many people pass me off as a shadow," she said with a sly grin. "Ever need a spy, let me know."

"Definitely," Levina said smiling.

Selena shoved her hands into her pockets and assumed a guilty look. "Now's probably a good time to tell you that I saw what happened back there. Sorry, didn't realize it would become so personal."

"It's okay."

"That chick is a jerk."

Levina smiled. "I know."

"Looks like you're in the market for a new friend," Selena continued. "Thought I should let you know that I'm available."

"Good to know."

"And I don't hate you."

"Also good to know," Levina said. Selena smiled.

"So, why don't you come into my cabin with me and tell me all about your problems. I'm a really good listener."

"That'd be really nice," Levina said. She followed Selena to the black obsidian Hades' cabin.

"Welcome to my crib!" Selena said, leading Levina in. The place was beautiful. The floor was polished black marble. There was a fireplace in the far wall, with green flames blazing. A mounted flat screen TV was on top of it. Black leather couches were arranged around the TV, with a black coffee table in the center. There was a kitchenette in one corner and a few bunk beds in another. It had a modern look to it. "Take a seat," Selena said, pointing to a black recliner. Levina sat down and Selena pulled something that made a foot rest pop out. Selena sat down on a black sofa opposite from Levina.

"This place is awesome."

Selena nodded. "Levina is a strange name – and I mean that in the best way possible. What does it mean?"

"It's Latin. It means 'Lightning Bolt'," Levina responded promptly.

"Makes sense. Zeus and what not," Selena mused.

"Jupiter," Levina corrected.

"Whatever you say," Selena said distantly. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"Train."

"Makes sense. Bellona and what not," Selena said. "I like to write. It's a way for me to express myself and show who I really am. But enough about me. What's going on in Lightning Bolt Land?"

Levina explained about the Capture the Flag game, and her long rivalry with Kyle.

"Not taking sides or anything," Selena said when she had finished, "but I think you're being stupid. Who cares what Kyle thinks? I mean, you guys hate each other!"

"Yeah, you're right," Levina said. She felt her stomach groan. "I shouldn't have skipped breakfast."

"Hungry?" Selena asked. Levina nodded, and Selena snapped her fingers. Levina suddenly felt a presence standing next to her. She turned her head and saw a skeleton. Obviously, she screamed. "Relax, that's just Alfred, the butler."

"You have a skeletal butler?" Levina asked, breathing heavily.

"Hello? Hades," Selena said, waving her hands around. "Anyways, if you avoid screaming, you'll find that Alfred is offering you a plate of pancakes. They're quite good actually."

"Oh, um, thanks Alfred," Levina said, taking the plate of pancakes. Alfred bowed and stepped back.

"Anything to drink?" Selena asked,

"No, I'm good."

"That will be all Alfred." The skeleton bowed again and walked away. Levina noticed that he was wearing a clean and new-looking suit, which looked strange on his skeletal body.

"This place is awesome," Levina said, looking around.

"Yeah. I suppose you'll be spending a lot of time here now that we're friends."

"Definitely," Levina said with a broad smile.

Levina was smiling as she stepped out of the Hades cabin with Selena by her side. She realized that Selena was way better than Alayna ever was. When she saw Kyle sitting alone on a bench, her heart nearly stopped. Now he was going to ruin her good mood. She was sure of it.

"Oh no, I forgot something. I'll go get it, you keep going. I'll meet you there!" Selena said suddenly, turning and running back to her cabin. Levina continued walking. She made it past the bench Kyle was on, and was silently celebrating when he spoke to her.

"Well, would you look who it is?" he said in a taunting voice. She turned to look at him. He looked miserable, but he was grinning maniacally after teasing her. "Lady Lightning herself."

"Lady Lightning?" Levina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Kyle hissed. "Don't even talk to me."

"Funny. I believe _you_ are the one who began speaking to _me_," Levina said icily.

"I hate you. Because of you, the camp hates me. I wish you would just die." Well, that stung. Wishing death upon someone was pretty harsh. Besides, Levina was already suffering emotionally because of the Tanaka family. Was Jackson going to mess things up now too?

"I feel the same way," Levina responded coolly.

"It would have been better if you were just put on defense. You would've been useless as a partner in stealing the flag anyways. I didn't need a partner. I could have done it all by myself," Kyle continued bitterly.

"Well I guess it's obvious what your fatal flaw is," Levina said sharply.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Hubris. You have deadly pride. Not to mention you're an arrogant little pig."

"Oh, am I? This coming from a coccydynia," Kyle said heatedly.

"What in Hades does that mean?"

"Ninnyhammer," Kyle muttered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that that was an insult.

"You know what your problem is?"

"No, and I don't really care."

"You are such a little-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Levina turned and saw Selena watching them. "Who is this?"

"Kyle," Levina said with extreme dislike. She saw Selena look at him, as though sizing him up.

"Who's she," Kyle asked. He was staring at Selena.

"_She_ is Selena," Selena said. "You can talk to me directly you know," she added, folding her arms across her chest. Kyle continued to stare at her. "I'm not goth. I'm a daughter of Hades," she continued. It looked like she was starting to get uncomfortable from his staring.

"Stop staring at her," Levina finally snapped. Kyle jumped a little bit. "Stop staring at Selena," she repeated.

"I wasn't staring!" Kyle said defensively.

"Oh, really," Levina started, about to start another argument.

"Guys stop fighting," Selena interrupted. "You're being asinine!" Levina groaned. More big words.

"Not you too! Speak in English!" she said irritably. Kyle, however, was looking at her with a new interest.

"How do you know that word?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a writer. I like to look up synonyms so I can have a diversity of words in my writing," Selena said with a shrug. "Most people don't understand what I'm saying. They look at me like I'm crazy for using big words."

"I can relate," Kyle said sympathetically. Levina watched the scene with disgust. Selena and Kyle could _not _become friends.

"Let's go Selena," Levina said, tugging her away from Kyle.

"Oh, um, bye Kyle!" she called over her shoulder as Levina pulled her away. Kyle was watching them go, and Levina saw him wave goodbye. Once they were a good distance away, Levina turned to Selena. She was blushing a little bit.

"Why were you being so nice to Kyle? Remember, he's the one who-"

"I know," Selena interrupted. "But that doesn't mean I can be rude to him. Besides, he's not _that _bad."

"Oh yes he is. Follow my advice, and stay away from him. He thinks he can do anything and everything better than anyone. I could beat him anytime, anywhere," Levina said confidently.

"I see Kyle isn't the only one with hubris," Selena muttered. Levina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on, I need to introduce you to Hippie Zeus." Levina walked towards her cabin with her new friend.

Who cared if half of camp hated her? Who cared if Alayna had turned out to be a brat? Who cared about that arrogant Kyle?

Right now, Levina was fairly happy, and she wanted things to stay that way.

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW!**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Kyle

**It's late, I know. I finished it YESTERDAY but FANFICTION decided that it wasn't going to WORK! Meh. So, here it is today...enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

* * *

So this was how it felt to fall in love.

Sure, Kyle was only 13. And sure, he had only just met her. But still. Kyle was smitten. Her straight black hair that fell to her waist. Her brown eyes that seemed to radiate life. The way her lips moved when she formed the word 'asinine'.

And, she was a writer. She wrote literature, Kyle appreciated literature. It was perfect! Yes, it was true. He had to admit it now.

Kyle Jackson was in love with Selena Whatsherlastname.

He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He spent his days in camp trying to find a moment where he could talk to her alone, but that stupid Levina kept hovering around her. Why did she have to ruin _everything_?

Camp was uneventful. Kyle did well in sword-fighting, and he was a natural at anything water related. He hadn't tried the lava wall yet, since he hadn't gotten the chance. The only thing he was _really _bad at was archery. He could not use a bow for the life of him. Of course, Levina just had to flaunt her archery skills around him, by hitting a bulls-eye after he had nearly hit a centaurs-eye. Chiron had been very nice about it.

Eventually, the camp more or less forgot about the Capture the Flag game. Kyle gained some friends, and Alvin forgave him. Of course, he was put on defense for the next game, but that was to be expected.

He was lying on his bunk, thinking these things over, when he heard footsteps below. He looked over the side and saw Adrian.

"Hey Adrian, sup?" he called. Upon closer examination, he saw that his clothes were smoking and he had a nasty cut on his left arm. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" He looked down at himself, as if only just realizing how he looked, and when he looked back up he was grinning like a mad man. He smiled as he took a seat on his bunk. "Just tried the rock climbing wall. I swear, it spewed lava at me like 10 times, but I still made it to the top," he said triumphantly. He examined his cut more closely. "Do you think this will leave a scar? I want to have something to show for this." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"You're so stupid."

"If you're so big and brave, why don't you go and do it?" Adrian challenged, rummaging through his drawers and pulling out some clean clothes. There were now bathrooms and showers in each cabin, something the campers were very grateful for. There was only one in the Poseidon cabin, and it seemed as though Adrian was about to use it.

"Don't use up all the hot water!" Kyle called after him.

"No promises," he yelled back. He turned halfway to the bathroom. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, there's a letter for you," he said dully, starting to walk again.

"Where is it?" Kyle shouted.

"The fountain!" Adrian yelled back, before slamming the door of the bathroom. Kyle scrambled off his bed, swearing profusely. He peered into the fountain and saw a thick, blue envelope at the bottom. Plunging his hand into the cold water, he pulled it out, dripping wet. There was no way he would be able to read it like that.

He focused his mind and imagined all of the water escaping the envelope, leaving it dry. Amazingly, it happened. That was a handy little trick. Smiling to himself, he plopped himself on the blue couch in the corner and propped his feet up, carefully opening the envelope.

_Dearest Kyle,_

He immediately recognized his mother's handwriting. He flipped through the pages and saw that there were about ten, all filled with writing. After he read the first paragraph, he realized that it was all just his mother fussing over him. He flipped through the pages, not caring to read what she was saying. On the 10th page, he saw his dad's handwriting, and began reading.

_Finally managed to wrestle the letter away from your mother, sorry about that. Hope you like camp. I won't ask you anything through this letter, because I'll be seeing you this weekend._

_ Oh, sorry, forgot to mention. You're coming home this weekend. WITH Levina. No ditching her. And make sure to remind her, just in case she forgets. Did I mention why you're coming home? Nope, I didn't. _

_ It's for the 4__th__ of July. _

_ See you then, _

_ Your parents_

_ P.S, BEWARE YOUR MOTHER! Ouch, she just punched me…oops wasn't supposed to write that apparently. Eh, I'm too lazy to find white-out…just forget it…_

Kyle smiled to himself as he read the small note written by his dad. Then he frowned. He had to remind Levina. Not something he was looking forward to. He heard the bathroom door opening and saw Adrian stepping out, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"What did it say?"

"Visiting home this weekend," Kyle said with a shrug as he got up. He walked to the fountain and picked up a bunch of seaweed from the bottom. "And _this_ is for putting the letter in the fountain," he said throwing the seaweed at Adrian. It hit him square in the face.

"Fair enough," Adrian muttered, wiping his face with the towel. "When are you leaving?"

Kyle scanned the letter before saying, "Friday evening." Adrian gave him a strange look.

"Don't you think you should pack?"

"Nah, I'll do it later," Kyle said, waving it off.

"You do realize that it's Friday _today_," Adrian said, raising an eyebrow. Kyle looked up and swore. "Language child, language," Adrian said, laughing as he leaned against a wall.

"Shut up and help me," Kyle snapped, pulling down the blue duffel bag he had brought to camp and starting to shove his clothes in.

"You just put all your dirty clothes in there," Adrian pointed out with a smirk. Kyle swore once more, dumping the contents of the bag out and onto his bed. He once more began shoving clothes in, this time making sure they were clean. Adrian disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a toilet bag, tossing it to Kyle, who shoved it into the backpack. 5 minutes later, he was completely packed and stumbling out the door. He ran to the Zeus cabin and pounded on the door. No response came. He groaned and kicked a pillar. A loud rumbling came from the sky. Rain began pouring down.

"Oh sure, let the rain in today," Kyle grumbled, walking closer to the door so he was under the cover. There was a shriek behind him and something ran at him, knocking him to the ground. "What the-" Words failed him when he realized that it was Selena. She looked beautiful with wet hair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, standing up and looking relieved that she was out of the rain.

"What was that?"

"I'm afraid of the rain," she muttered, looking embarrassed. Her eyes got a far-away look. "I've had a bad experience."

"The best way to deal with a fear is to conquer it," Kyle said wisely. He took her hand, making her blush, much to his delight. "Let me help you conquer your fear." He pulled her out of the cover and into the rain. She screamed when it hit her and buried her face in his chest, making him smile.

"Please, no!" she pleaded. "I can't stand it."

"Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning how to dance in the rain," Kyle quoted. Selena's eyes met his and they connected; gorgeous brown to stormy blue-gray.

"I don't dance," Selena mumbled.

"Then just stand. The point is there's nothing scary about the rain."

"Maybe not to you," Selena said. "You haven't seen as much as I have." She shuddered. "I can't do this, can we _please _go back."

"Fine," Kyle conceded, pulling her back to the shelter. She shivered, and Kyle noticed that she wasn't wearing her leather jacket. He pulled off his Navy jacket and wrapped it around her.

"I'm not taking your jacket," she said firmly.

"Where's Levina?" Kyle asked, ignoring her.

"She left to go home," Selena said.

"WHAT? Without me?" Kyle yelled, running into the rain. He turned and waved to Selena – who looked stunning in that jacket, by the way – before turning and running all the way home. He arrived outside of his house and knocked on the door. His mom opened it, looking scared to death.

"KYLE! I was so worried!" she shrieked, pulling him inside of the house and wrapping him in a hug. Percy came running into the hallway, Sophia trailing behind him.

"Where have you been?" Percy asked, pulling Annabeth away so she couldn't suffocate him.

"I got your letter late," Kyle explained.

"Didn't Levina remind you?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look before pushing Kyle into the kitchen.

* * *

The Jackson family stood on the Grace's porch. The door swung open and Levina peeked out. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Jackson," she said politely. Sucking up like always. "Hey Sophia! It's been a while!"

"Hello Levina. Do you like camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it's great," Levina said. "Come in." Kyle watched as the rest of his family went to join the others. He stepped inside but didn't leave.

"Hello Levina," he said in a fancy voice.

"Shut up Kyle," Levina said sharply.

"Where are your manners?" Levina rolled her eyes and pushed past him, walking into the living room where the other people were.

"Yo, Kyle, sup!" Leo called as he walked in. Kyle grinned.

"The others are in the basement," Jason offered, smiling at Kyle. Just then a small blur of red hit Frank in the face. A cardinal fell to the floor and morphed into 7-year-old Wyatt.

"Wyatt," Frank groaned.

"Can Uncle Leo tell us a story?" Wyatt asked, sitting up straight.

"Don't you want Uncle Percy to tell you a story?" Percy offered.

"Nah…maybe later," Wyatt said, looking at Leo expectantly. Sophia, Jolie and Kenneth appeared from the basement, and soon they were all begging Leo to tell a story.

"All right, all right. Gather around children, Uncle Leo's gonna tell y'all a story," Leo said happily.

"Great," Frank muttered.

"IKR," Leo answered. "Anyways…why don't I tell you the story of the Quest for Buford."

"Who's Buford?" Sophia asked, wide-eyed.

"A walking table," Kenneth supplied.

"Okay. So, it was several years ago. Me, Piper, Jason and Annabeth needed to set out to find Percy, Hazel and Frank, so we could go on this quest to stop potty-face – long story, I'll tell you that one later – and we needed transportation. Your amazing Uncle Leo was building a flying ship. I named it the Argo II, in honor of Jason. The ship's masthead was the head of Festus – another long story – and let's just say that the ship was freaking awesome.

"So one day, I was working on the ship, and I took a break to polish Buford – the walking table. Now, in Buford's drawer there were two syncopators. One original and one spare."

"Why would you keep them in the same drawer?" Sophia asked.

"I was rushed!" Leo said defensively. "Anyways…I didn't have the syncopators anymore, because Buford had run away!"

"Why'd he run away?" Kyle asked.

"Because I made a grave mistake," Leo said, shaking his head. "I polished him with…_Windex_."

"Oh no, not Windex!" Kenneth shouted in mock horror.

"You don't get it. Buford hates Windex. He prefers Lemon Pledge with extra moisturizing formula. Anyways, he ran away. And without the syncopators, a bunch of deadly fluids would mix, destroying a good portion of the woods. _So _we went on an expedition to find him.

"Along the way we met a naiad who was freaking out. She told us to beware of her crazy cousins. Well, we kind of needed to find Buford…so we had to go ahead anyways. Worst. Decision. Ever."

"How come you've never _shown_ me Buford?" Kenneth asked suddenly. "You've just talked about him."

"Really? Are you sure? Ah, I'll just introduce you to him later…he's a really great guy."

"Table," Frank corrected.

"_Whatever_," Leo said, waving him off. "So…we were walking through the woods…and then…Piper spotted Buford. Jason was about to go after him, but I heroically stopped him, ordering him to hide behind a few boulders. And then we saw them…maenads."

"What are those?" Jolie asked.

Kyle knew the answer, and was about to explain it, but Sophia beat him to it. "They're followers of Dionysus, the god of wine. They're crazy and vicious to anyone other than him."

"Exactly. Well, me Pipes and Jace weren't as smart as Sophia here, and we didn't know what they were. They skipped into this clearing and disturbed a drakon. Definition please, Sophia?" Leo asked, looking at her.

Sophia blushed before reciting, "Drakons – not to be confused with dragons – are giant monster serpent-like creatures. They are several millennia older than dragons."

"Yup, those are the ones. So, naturally, we worried that these random girls were going to get eaten alive by the drakon. Then the girls asked the drakon if he was Dionysus. He attacked, because you know…he's a drakon, and the maenads ripped him to shreds. It was so brutal, I almost felt bad for the monster!

"And then…they found us. They asked me if I was Dionysus. The amazingly brilliant Leo thought on his feet and said that he _was _Dionysus. But then, everything went downhill. The maenads asked me to do the party rituals for them…and, well…I didn't know them…"

"Yes, the amazing Leo failed miserably," Piper added, smirking.

"I got the hokey-pokey right, didn't I?" Leo answered.

"Yeah, you gotta give him that," Jason admitted. Leo beamed at him.

"You see that? Anyways, the maenads realized that I wasn't Dionysus and started chasing us. We escaped into the earlier naiad's brook, where Piper complicated things by saying that we couldn't kill them," Leo continued, pausing.

"Why not?" Kenneth asked eagerly.

"Because their followers of Dionysus. If you kill them, he'll curse you," Sophia answered.

Leo nodded. "Then, the amazing Leo hatched a daring plan." Piper snorted from her spot on the couch. Leo ignored her. "I sent Jason to go find Buford, while me and Piper led the Maenads to Bunker 9.

"Now kids, stay with Uncle Leo, because this is where the action kicks in. Me and Piper reached the bunker, where I gave her a button and told her to climb the catwalks to distract the maenads. I brilliantly put together a trap. We had 12 minutes left. I used myself as live bait. The maenads were about to attack…I yelled at Piper to press the button. And then…"

The kids were leaning forward, hanging on to every word. "What happened?" Wyatt asked impatiently.

"A party began," Leo said eerily. "Disco ball and everything. I bravely launched myself on to the ball, as a golden net trapped the maenads."

"What's a golden net?" Wyatt asked.

"It's made from Hephaestus netting," Sophia explained. "What happened next?"

"There were only 2 minutes left, when finally, Jason returned with Buford. I quickly installed the syncopators, saving the Argo II from exploding."

"What happened to the maenads?"

"Chiron and Argus came to collect them, and shipped them to Atlantic City. Apparently, they had shown up at camp before. Then Jason, Piper, and yours truly, enjoyed their Christmas Eve. The End."

Wyatt began clapping enthusiastically, but no one else joined in. Kyle was thinking.

"So…all of this happened at camp?" he asked. Leo nodded. "So things like that can happen to us!"

"I guess…if you're brave enough."

"Please," Kyle said, grinning. "I'm gonna have adventures that'll make your stories sound about as dangerous as Cinderella."

"Is that a challenge?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aw, come on Leo. Give the kid a break," Jason broke in.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, I am 13!" Kyle protested. He hated being called a kid. "I can do anything you can!"

"Can you fly?"

"Well…no, but that's just because-"

"_I _can fly," Levina said, hooking on to the opportunity to show Kyle up. He scowled at her.

"Let's go back downstairs!" Wyatt yelled, springing up and running towards the stairs. "Last one down is a maenad!" Nobody followed him.

"Let's go down," Sophia said to Jolie. "Levina, do you want to come too?"

"Sure," Levina said, getting up and following them down the stairs. Kenneth turned to face Kyle.

"Let's go down. Then you can tell me all about Camp Half-Blood!"

"Please. You just wanna be close to Sophia," Kyle said, though he got up and followed him. "By the way, that's disgusting."

"Shut up," Kenneth said, though he turned a little red. "Tell me about camp."

"Okay…what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

* * *

**So...yeah...I basically retold the Quest for Buford. Why? I have no idea. Lemme know what you think!**

**REVIEW!~~~**

**llll**

**llll**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Kenneth

**Hehe...its been a while...SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I FEEL AWFUL! Sorry there's no Kylena in this chapter (chechekool came up with that!) but there's lots of Kenneth/Sophia! And LOTS OF KENNETH! It's mostly about his personality, his life, his wandering mind. Some parts are random because...well, I was feeling random...so, without anymore wait, I present...CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

The whole time Kyle was talking about camp, Kenneth couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Camp was gonna be epic. Kenneth was practically glowing while Kyle talked, and there were a million questions boiling inside of him. Before he could ask any of them, however, he noticed something.

Kyle's eyes had a sort of dreamy glaze on them, and his aura… he was in love! Gods, sometimes Kenneth wished he could get rid of the Aphrodite in him. He was a 10-year-old boy, for Hera's sake, he wasn't supposed to be able to tell when someone was in love! Sadly, his Aphrodite nature got the best of him.

"Who's the girl?" he asked, grinning widely. Kyle blushed immediately, confirming Kenneth's suspicions.

"What girl?" Kyle said, in a failed attempt to sound nonchalant. _Hmmm…nonchalant… that's a cool word… sort of has a jazzy feel to it… FOCUS KENNETH, FOCUS! _Kenneth could just feel his ADHD mind starting to wander.

"The one you're crushing on," he said, getting back on track. Kyle blushed even more.

"Please, Kyle Jackson doesn't crush on people," he said, though his voice sounded shaky. Kenneth resisted the urge to laugh.

"Dude, I'm an Aphrodite guy. I can tell from your aura." _Aura… that sounds almost French… FOCUS!_

"Oh… right," Kyle said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"So," Kenneth prompted. "Who is it?"

"This… girl…" Kyle said, blushing even deeper.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that," Kenneth said pointedly. "Was I wrong to assume it would be a girl? C'mon Kyle, suck it up, be a man and _tell me_."

Kyle nodded and took a deep breath. "Her name is Selena. She's a daughter of Hades, and she's a writer, and she's smart, and she's pretty, and she's mysterious, and she's smart, and she's pretty, and… I can't get her out of my mind."

"Aww," Kenneth cooed. "How adorable."

"Dude. Shut up," Kyle said warningly. Kenneth nodded.

"Sorry. But… like… tell me you're story, tell me everything! You know, give me the details!" Kenneth said eagerly.

"Gods, you sound like a teenage girl," Kyle muttered. "She's friends with Levina, that's how I met her. We haven't talked much… but enough for me to know she's a writer and amazing. Then, before coming here it was raining, and turns out she has this fear of the rain, so I was trying to get her to dance in the rain – you know, like you do – and then we were really close and I gave her my jacket and then I came here, but it was a really magical moment."

"That is so sweet!" Kenneth said in an extremely girly voice. "You guys were, like, meant to be. Like, oh my gods, cutest couple _eva!_"

"Mother of Zeus, don't you ever do that again," said Kyle, looking very alarmed. Kenneth grinned at him. "So… you're the Aphrodite kid… what do I do?"

Kenneth pretended to ponder this, though he had known the answer the minute the words had escaped Kyle. "You should try and talk to her, try to get to know her. And then, _she _might fall in love with _you_."

"Yeah… yeah, I should. Thanks man." Kyle sounded genuinely grateful.

"ANYONE WHO WANTS TO SEE FIREWORKS, COME UP NOW!" Kyle and Kenneth were immediately on their feet, running up the stairs towards the door.

Within ten minutes, everyone was gathered on the beach, looking up at the sky expectantly. Kyle and Kenneth were sitting together on the sand.

"This is gonna be epic," Kenneth said excitedly.

"Like every year," Kyle added. The boys looked up as Levina and Sophia walked towards them, Levina in the lead. Kenneth felt the familiar floating feeling in his chest, like he always did when he saw Sophia.

"Hi," he greeted. Sophia smiled shyly, the way she always did, and took a seat next to Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" was Kyle's greeting. Levina looked at him coldly before sitting next to Kenneth.

"Hello Kenneth," she said. She was obviously trying to sound warm and friendly, but it came out sounding more girly and giggly. Kenneth tried not to laugh.

"Hello Levina," he said, making his voice deep. Kyle and Sophia started laughing, but Levina looked at them confused.

"What's so funny?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"It's a Greek thing," Kenneth, who was now also laughing, managed. Levina nodded, though still looking suspicious, and turned her attention back to the sky.

The fireworks were amazingly spectacular. The way the light hit Sophia was extremely gorgeous. She looked so beautiful with the colorful lights making her face shine while she laughed and pointed out shapes. The green and blue fireworks were especially nice on her. The blue and green light hitting her face made her look like a goddess. Kenneth simply couldn't take his eyes off of her. He really wasn't paying much attention to the actual fireworks. At one point, she turned and their eyes met, and they held each other's gaze. Her mouth twitched into a shy smile and her hair fell on her face. She brushed it out of her eyes, looking away and blushing.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, and soon Kenneth was lying in bed, images of Sophia's firework illuminated face flashing in his mind.

* * *

Kenneth was the popular dude at school. He was the guy every boy wanted to hang out with; he was the guy half his grade's girls crushed on. He knew he was handsome, and that's not in a really conceited, superficial way. It was a fact and he accepted it. His grandmother was Aphrodite, for Hades' sake, he was obviously attractive.

Now, just because Kenneth was popular, didn't mean he was a complete jerk. No, no, quite the opposite actually. Kenneth talked to _everyone. _Whether popular or not, he tried to become friends with everyone. He talked to everyone. Why? Simply because that's what he was taught.

_"Love isn't about breaking hearts," his mother always said. "It's about spreading love."_

So that's what Kenneth did. If some kid didn't have a partner for some reason, he would be their partner. If a kid was new and needed to find some friends, he would hook them up. He talked to everyone, and he was nice to everyone. That's just the kind of person he was.

So really, that's how he came to like Sophia. See, he was partnered up with this kid whose normal partner was absent. Now, this was actually a really cool kid, he was just quiet most of the time, though that's beyond the point. You know what, let's just go to flash back mode…

* * *

"_Dude, that's so epic!" Kenneth said enthusiastically. His partner, James, had just shown him his birthday present. Suddenly, Kenneth became aware of a large huddle surrounding a desk. He recognized immediately who was in the center. _

_ Eddie, son of an Ares dad and an Aphrodite mom. _Not _a good combination. He was popular too, but he was a total jerk. Kenneth immediately got up and started walking towards him, pushing himself through the crowd. He saw Eddie sitting in a chair facing Gabriella, who looked like she wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. _

_ Gabriella was very quiet. Mom was Athena, dad was Hypnos._

_ "Why don't you ever talk?" Eddie was asking. Kenneth already felt angry. He hated when people asked that question. How was someone supposed to answer that?_

_ "Eddie. Leave – her – alone," Kenneth said through gritted teeth. _

_ "Oh, look. It's fashion boy," Eddie sneered. Kenneth felt himself getting hotter. He might have burst into flames if someone hadn't touched his arm gingerly. He turned and found himself staring into the stormy blue eyes of Sophia._

_ "Stay calm," she said sternly. Kenneth nodded and turned back to Eddie. _

_ "Leave her alone."_

_ "And if I don't?" Eddie taunted._

_ "Then you'll regret it," Kenneth said simply. He took Gabriella's arm, causing her to look at him questioningly. "Let's go," he said gently, leading her away from the crowd and to a corner on the other side of the room. Sophia followed them. _

_ "Thank you," Gabriella mumbled, looking embarrassed. "You didn't need to do that."_

_ "Yes, I did," Kenneth said firmly. "He was being a jerk."_

_ "Thank you," Gabriella said again, this time louder and with a small smile. She glanced around the room and caught sight of her friend waving her over. "Thank you," she repeated, more firmly this time, before walking over to join her friend. _

_ "That was very nice of you," Sophia said quietly, before walking away as well._

And that, my friends, is how Kenneth came to like Sophia in 'that way'.

* * *

Kenneth grinned at the memory. She had looked so beautiful when she had said he was nice, with her chocolate brown hair falling so carefully on her face. Her hair… her hair was gorgeous. It was the perfect blend of curly hair and straight, creating beautiful waves. It was almost black at the roots, then it became lighter going down so it was a rich brown in the middle and a light brown at the tips. It framed her face perfectly…

OKAY, HOLD UP! Holy Hephaestus, what was Kenneth thinking? He was a 5th grade guy; he wasn't supposed to be thinking about how a girl's hair fit her. That was Aphrodite taking over, definitely. Thank gods it was in his head and he wasn't actually saying it out loud.

What was he talking – sorry, thinking – about? Oh right, his status at school.

So, he was nice to everyone. Part of this was because of his mother's teachings, but another part had to do with his first three years at school. Fact was, he was a descendant of Aphrodite. And he was a dude. And kids can be mean. Are you getting where this is going?

People like Eddie bullied Kenneth the first three years of school. They called him things like 'Fashion Boy' and 'Glamour Guy'. They made fun of him, they pushed him around, they asked if he wore makeup, and other stupid stuff like that. Kenneth did his best to ignore them, and started making friends with other kids. Eventually, he became friends with so many kids outside of Eddie's group, that he became one of the popular people. The only person who still teased him was Eddie.

* * *

It had been about a week since the 4th of July, and Kenneth was about to be late for school. There was no bus, since everyone was so close, and he was running as fast as he could. _Man, I wish I could fly_, he thought glumly as the school came into view. He increased his speed. Outside the school was empty, meaning everyone was inside.

The bell rang just a few seconds before his feet hit the smooth tiled floor of the school. That meant he was still classified as late. He groaned a little, and peeked into the glass surrounded office. He heaved a sigh of relief. Mrs. Garmin wasn't in the office today, it was Ms. Lenya.

Mrs. Garmin was a grumpy old lady who always scowled at the students, and whenever Kenneth was late, she always made him sit in the office for an hour after school as punishment.

Ms. Lenya, on the other hand, was a young, caramel haired woman, who always had candy in her bag. Whenever Kenneth was late, she let him go to class without another word about it, sometimes with a piece of candy and once a cookie. Ms. Lenya adored Kenneth. She was always telling him about how he was a charming, funny young man who would be very successful in life. Ms. Garmin, meanwhile, kept grumbling about rotten kids.

Obviously, Kenneth entered the office in high spirits. He wouldn't have to stay after school, and he would most likely be getting some type of treat! Entering the office, his eagerness quickly faded.

Hearing the door open, Ms. Lenya had turned to face it. Kenneth now saw that her eyes were watery and slightly puffy. He realized that she had been crying. Her usual smile was not present.

"Ms. Lenya?" he said hesitantly. He had never seen her like this. She tried to smile, but it looked like it was painful for her.

"Hi Kenneth, why don't you just go on to class. No questions asked," she said, though her voice was shaky.

"I'd rather ask questions," Kenneth said flatly. "Ms. Lenya, what's wrong?"

Her eyes became even more watery, and finally a single drop started to slide. She wiped it away quickly. "Kenneth. I'm a simple daughter of Athena. My dad was an accountant. My life has been normal, even by demigod standards. I've never been attacked; I've never even fought other than the Capture the Flag games, where all I did was plan. I've had my life planned out since I was six years old. And until yesterday, I thought everything would work out."

"What happened?"

Her lip quivered a bit. "My boyfriend for 3 years… he…" she trailed off. "He called me to this place, last night. The place we always meet. The place we first met, actually. I thought that maybe he was going to propose. I dressed up and everything. When I got there he told me that… that he was breaking up with me. He said the reason he had called me there was because he wanted to end it where it all started," her voice became higher and tears began rolling freely down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. "I had… I had planned on marrying him and starting a life with him, but he dumped me for some ditzy blonde Aphrodite girl."

Kenneth felt extremely sorry for Ms. Lenya. And it wasn't just pity either, it was real sympathy. He was a descendant of Aphrodite, he could sense her brokenness.

"Forget it Ms. Lenya. That guy was clearly an idiot for letting someone like you go," he said earnestly. Ms. Lenya looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"That isn't really the point Kenneth," she said sadly. "The point is, the life that I had planned out so carefully has been destroyed."

"No it hasn't! There are plenty of other guys who'd be lucky to have someone like you!"

"Really?" Ms. Lenya said skeptically. Kenneth nodded. "Thank you Kenneth. You really are a charming young man. You'll grow into something amazing, I just know it."

"And you'll find an amazing guy," Kenneth said, grinning. "I just know it." Ms. Lenya smiled, for real this time.

"Go to class now. Oh no, wait." She bent over and began digging around in her bag. She produced a light brown cube wrapped in clear plastic. "Caramel, you're favorite," she said, dropping it in Kenneth's hand.

"Thanks Ms. Lenya," Kenneth said cheerfully, before running out of the room to get to class. When he arrived, everyone was sitting quietly at their desks while the teacher was talking about some schedule change.

His teacher was Mrs. Paralous. She was middle-aged with jet black hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were an intense blue that made anyone looking at them do whatever she said. She was a daughter of Athena, as were most teachers, but she hadn't inherited the trademark gray eyes.

"Kenneth Valdez, you are late," Mrs. Paralous said, turning her blue eyes on him.

"Sorry Mrs. Paralous," Kenneth said as sweetly as possible. "I was talking to Ms. Lenya in the office." Mrs. Paralous sighed.

"That's the sixth time you've been late in the past month. You need to start arriving on time."

"Yes Mrs. Paralous," Kenneth said obediently.

"Take you're seat."

"Thank you Mrs. Paralous."

"Now class, as I was saying…" the rest was boring, so Kenneth zoned her out and instead stared at Sophia. Her hair was tied up today, which meant it didn't keep falling on her face. Her stormy blue eyes were concentrated on the teacher.

Gods, she was beautiful.

* * *

Recess. The best part of the day, according to Kenneth. It was nice to get out of the freezing classroom and step into the warm sun. He smiled looking around. Swings, slides, black top. It was the classic school playground. There was a huge field to the side as well.

"Hey Kenneth, wanna play soccer with us?" Kenneth was just about to say yes, but then he spotted Sophia sitting against a tree, reading.

"Um, yeah, sure, I'll just catch up with you," he said offhandedly, walking over to where Sophia was sitting. He sat next to her. "Hey."

She looked up at him, seeming confused. "Hi," she said suspiciously. When he didn't say anything, she said, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you playing soccer with them?"

"Just thought I'd talk to you for a while," Kenneth said, shrugging.

"Why?"

"Hades, can't a guy talk to a girl without being attacked with questions!"

"Not really," Sophia said, shyly smiling as always. "Go play soccer, Pretty Boy."

"Pretty Boy, huh? Haven't heard that one yet." Sophia's smile disappeared and she became serious.

"It doesn't offend you, does it? I know people like Eddie call you mean things."

"It's fine, because unlike them, you're not trying to be mean. But, why Pretty Boy, of all things?"

Her playful smile returned. "Well, you're pretty, and you're a boy!"

"I'm pretty?" She nodded. He stood up. "Well thanks, Book Beauty."

"Book Beauty?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

Kenneth grinned. "Because you like books, and you're a beauty," he said smoothly. Sophia blushed. "And I'm calling you that from now on."

"Whatever Pretty Boy," she said shaking her head. "I could also call you Hot Head."

"Because I'm-"

"You know what, never mind," she said, cutting him off. "Go play." He grinned at her and went to join his friends playing soccer. Needless to say, he was rather happy.

He and Sophia were officially on the Nickname Stage. And this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Alright, I have an ANNOUNCEMENT to make guys! It's IMPORTANT!**

**So on June 29th, I'm leaving for a vacation that will last 3 weeks. And I'm not allowed to take my laptop. (I TRIED!) So, there will be no updates during that period of time. But my brain will still be working, as will my imagination, so I'll be coming up with a BUNCH of new ideas! I'm sorry, guys! I will try and get one or two more updates in before I leave, but y'know, it's hectic and all that. Bear with me!**

**And I'll still be getting emails on my phone, and I would LOVE to see some reviews! (see where I'm going with this...)**


End file.
